


World of Chaos

by Dimitrovski



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimitrovski/pseuds/Dimitrovski
Summary: Ezra Bridger was starting to have visions that he didn't understand. Visions of weird places and people. After sacrificing himself during a mission to save his friend and innocent people, He ends up being stuck on a planet with no way back. During his time on this planet, he will learn of an old evil who threaten to bring chaos, death and unbalance to the galaxy.





	1. Beginning

in Yavin base

(Ezra pov)

7 am

ring ring

crash

I threw my alarm clock to the wanting to wake. I just had a beautiful dream about me saving Sabine from an inquisitor in which she reward me with a passionate kiss on my lips.

With difficulting, I wake up from bed. I must get ready for my training with Ashoka and Kanan. They want to improve my fighting style with the lightsaber.

I put my lightsaber on my belt before leaving my room and walk toward the kitchen to get me some breakfast before training since I'm really hungry.

When I arrived there, I look at the menu, deciding what should I eat for today. After thinking about what to eat, I decided to take some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

While eating I spotted the girl of my dream, sabine wren. She went to the coffee machine to take a cup of brown coffee before seating down alone on one of the tables at the far corner of the cafeteria. I stand up from my seat and start walking toward her, trying my best to keep my cool down so that I can bring out my charm.

"Hey beautiful, how are you today" really Ezra that's the beat you can do.

Sabine replied while rolling her eye

"I'm fine, and you?

" I'm good, what are you doing today" I ask

"you know the usual, shooting training and painting"

"You know I was thinking that we can paint together in your roomafter your training " I replied using my sexy voice with smirk on my face while winking at her. Trying to play it cool but in reality, I was scared. I didn't know what to expect from her. Maybe I was too forward with my announcement.

Sabine rolled her eyes. " I don't think so buddy, there is no way I'm going to invite you to my room. plus I saw how you paint. and frankly, you need to improve your drawing skill. The only thing your good at is drawing stick man." Sabine replied with a smirk on her face while finishing her coffee and leaving the cafeteria.

Shit, I fucked this up. I should have know that she will react like this. I was too bold and arrogant, thinking that she will say yes in a heartbeat.

"Hahahahaha"

I turn around to see Zeb and chopper laughing at me

" That was real smooth kid" Zeb continue to laugh at Ezra for his fail attempt to capture the mandolorian heart. Tears starting to form on his face while he tries to catch his breath.

"Hey it isn't funny"

"of course, it is. Face it, kid, she is not into you. she will not date you even if your the last guy in this galaxy."

" SHUT UP ZEB, you know nothing." I'm was beginning to get angry at him.

"Hey kid, I'm just telling you the truth. If you can't handle it, then it's not my problem. No need to get mad."

Zeb started laughing again while leaving the room. He loved to tease me, any chance he gets.

Zeb word floated in his mind. the reality is that he is right. Since I met the ghost crew, I fell in love with Sabine but she always rejected my advance. I try everything, complementing on her art, buying her nice gifts like the bracelet that I had bought her a week ago but I never saw her wear it, showing off my force ability to impress her and to show that I am not a kid anymore. Maybe I should stop trying to capture her heart and move on but I can't stop thinking about her. Not only is she beautiful, she is perfect. She is the strongest and bravest person that I know. Always, ready to defend the people she cares about. She never shows any sign of fear during a fight, always concentrating on how to defeat her opponent without showing off her weakness. Also, she has one f the most a creative mind in this galaxy. I always love her paintings and the originality of them. She can create world through her painting, expressing her true feeling with colorful color. She is always happy while painting which gives me a chance to watch her beautiful smile. She looks ten times better beautiful when she smiles, a smile that is like a ray of sunshine in a winter which warms my heart and makes me love her more.

After finishing my meal, I walk through the hallway of Yavin base to join Ashoka and Kanan in the training, waiting for me before beginning my lesson.

In the training room

"Ok, Ezra today you're going to practice form 3 and form you know form 3 is more base on defense than offense. My master taught me this form when I was his padawan. And Ashoka here will practice with you form 5."

I pull out my lightsaber and get into my defensive stance.

For the next hour I practice from 3 with Kanan. He attacks with light or strong attack while I try to block his strike. I was starting to get sloppy with my movement as training goes on which give Kanan an opening to strike at my shoulder.

"Focus Ezra, during a real fight you have to concentrate on your form, you have to focus if you wish to stand any chance against an inquisitor." he said

"Come on Kanan I was doing great, can't you give me a bit of credit."

"Kanan is right Ezra, you have to be faster and more focus if you wish to stay alive against an inquisitor, "said Ashoka

"ok ok I get it I have to stay focus" I was frustrated at them for not at least acknowledging my effort.

I take my fighting stance, trying to stay calm and focus while waiting for Kanan to make a move for me.

He lunged at me. He goes for a high attack to my head but I block it by raising my lightsaber over my head. next he goes for my legs in which I do a low block. Then he goes to my right and left. I blocked each of his strikes perfectly. This goes on for another 10 minutes before I'm beginning to get tired again. My parry is slower and weak. I'm starting to lose focus. Kanan strike at my leg but I was too slow to parry it. I felt a small burn at my leg which makes me lose my balance. In result of me falling to the ground when I look up I see a blue lightsaber near my face. the owner of the lightsaber had a small smile on his face.

" Good job Ezra but once again you got tired out which let you to lose your focus" Ashoka told me. I was glad that I manage to stand against Kanan for this longer than she thought. "Even if your defense is perfect, It will give you no good if you get tired out during a fight. your enemy will easily defeat you." Ashoka said

" I agree with you, Ashoka. He needs to improve his stamina if he wants to stand a chance against a force wielder." Kanan replied

"yes, I will ask my Rex if he can make your training program to improve his strength and stamina." she said

"Come on Kanan, Ashoka. you can't be real. your training is already a pain in the ass. you can't tell me that you never get tired out during a fight."

"If you want to get better my padawan then yes you have to improve your physical strength. And yes I can get tired during fight but I still manage move pass my physical limits and focus through the force." Kanan told me

I was frustrated. It isn't like my training is easy but now they want to make it more hard and tiredly. If I knew Jedi training was this difficult. I wouldn't have been training with Kanan and now with Ashoka.

"Erza it's time for meditation," Kanan told me

I groan to myself.

kanan and Ashoka kneel beside each other to meditate.

I follow their move and kneel beside them. I try to focus on the force like Kanan taught me.

"remember Ezra, you must empty yours. Block out all thought and sounds around you. Let the force guide you." said, Kanan,

While Kanan and Ashoka manage to meditate. I had a hard time focusing. My mind kept coming back at one thought: Sabine. I can't get her out of my mind. Every time I close my eyes, I see her beautiful face, her white and purple hair, her tan skin, but the most beautiful things about her are her eyes and smile. every time she smiles, I can't keep myself from smiling at her and when I heard her laugh my chest get tighter, I have a hard time to breath. Her eyes are mesmerizing. I get lost in those amber eyes every time I look at it, I'm always afraid to get caught staring at her in which has happened quite often during my time with the ghost crew.

"Ezra"

"uhh, what?"

" It's time to go back to training. But first, I noticed that you've been distracted for quite some time during our meditation session. Care to explain why?" he raises his eyebrows

"uh, it's nothing, I just got a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Is it Sabine right?"

"What what, no of course not" Ezra shutter while blushing.

" come on Ezra we both know that you have feelings for Sabine. but you can't lose focus because of her."

"I thought that I was not supposed to have attachment as a Jedi"

" the Jedi order is dead witch mean that the rule doesn't apply anymore" replied Ashoka

"Ashoka is right Ezra. the old Jedi order is dead. you can have attachments but you must control your feelings"

"Sorry, it just that I like sabine but every time I tried to make a move, she turns me down."

"Sorry kid, sometimes the girl that you like doesn't have the same feelings as you. I know it isn't what you want to hear but it's the truth."

"I know Kanan", I sign sadly " but I can't keep these feelings out of my head and it's frustrating."

"you can't control the feelings you have for someone. you have to give it time and eventually, you will move on" replied Ashoka.

"I know" I said sadly

"How about we train form 5 to clear your mind" suggested Kanan

"sound great" I said.I really need to clear my head

For the next hour, I practice form 5. I try to improve different blocks and ripost that are valuable for form 5 while Ashoka shows the flaws on some of my move.

"When you block high from strong attack, you need to bend your knee to have more balance or else you will lose balance."

this continues for an hour. I perform a move and Ashoka tell the flaws during my block or ripost.

"Ok, Ezra you're done for today. I'm going to ask rex to create a training program for you for tomorrow. so I will be waiting for you here at 7h30. Got it?"

"got it" I replied with a fake enthusiasm which she replied by rolling her eyes.

After training, while walking through the corridor to get to my room so I can relax. I hear someone calling my name. When I turn around I see wedge running toward me.

"Hey Ezra how are you doing"

"I'm fine Wedge, I just finished up my training

"Good because there is shooting contest in the hangar B. and I was wondering if you wanted to participate with me"

" I don't know Wedge I'm pretty tired I replied while yawning.

"Oh did I mentioned that sabine will be there," he said with a grin on his face while winking which caught me by surprise

"What is exactly are you trying to say Wedge"

"Come on Ezra we both know that you like Sabine" He was staring at me hard, daring me to lie in front of his face.

I was blushing. Is it really that obvious that I love Sabine? I think I should tune down a bit when flirty.

"Uhhh I don't know where you get that idea" I rub my neck

"Don't play dumb with me Ezra."

"Ok, you got me. But why would Sabine being there will change my decision"

"Think about it, Sabine is a warrior. if you participated and win then she will be impressed because you will show her that you aren't just a defendless little boy from lothal but a strong warrior who can wield a blaster with easy.

He is right. If I win this contest Sabine will very impress me. She may even desire me if I win this.

" ok, i'm in" I said

"Great, now let's go before the contest began."

in the hangar(Ezra pov)

I can see at least 30 peoples who are here for the contest. While everyone is waiting for the contest to begin. My eyes are looking for my Mandalorian girl. Fortunately, Wedge spotted her for me. She is seating on a chair by herself. While looking at her, our eyes met. I was becoming nervous because I didn't want to look stupid by staring at her for a long time. But she just smile at me. I decide to calm down and to walk up to her to engage in a conversion.

"What is a beautiful girl like you seating by herself"I mentally facepalm myself. really Ezra is that your best pick up line you can come up with. 

Sabine rolled her eye but with a smile on her face. Even if this line was cheesy, she kinda like it when he flirts with her but she wouldn't admit it to him or anybody else, even herself sometime."I'm here to show those rookies how to shoot with a blaster. but since you are here I will make sure to beat you in front of everyone" Sabine said it while grinning at me

"In your dream sabine. you forgetting that I am Jedi, an expert with the lightsaber and with the force." I told her

" whatever you say Ezra but please don't come crying to me when I will dominate you" she replied with a smirk

I was about to reply until I hear someone talking into a microphone

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are ready for the is 5 round to complete to win the contest. everyone who wants to participate takes a blaster and step behind that line over there." the announcer told us.

"Well good sabine, I try not make things too hard for you"I said with a smirk

"dream on lover boy" she replied while smiling at me

I active my blaster mode on my lightsaber while taking a step behind the shooting line.

"MAY THE FIRST ROUND BEGAN"

I see a dummy moving to the right. I aim to his face where I see a red spot paint on it. The dummy suddenly just stops which cause me to miss it. It starts moving again. I shoot it and this time I hit square in his face. I gain 5 points for the headshot. I continue to shoot at the dummies, trying to hit their face, sometimes I hit it, sometimes I missed. After the first round, I managed to gain 100 points. Sabine managed to beat me with a score of 120 points.

"well look at that, Ezra Bridger is losing to a girl"

"Don't get your hopes up Sabine, It's just the first round" I replied with a smirk on my face.

The second round begins and I began to shoot at all the dummies on sight. I look to my right and see that Sabine is beating me. She is taking out so many dummies quickly and precisely. I have to show her that I'm a capable boy no a capable warrior. I tried to use the force for help. I concentrated and try to empty my mind. "Let the force guide" I hear those word from Kanan inside my mind. I start shooting at dummy again but this time with more focus and determination. When the second-round finish. I score 175 and sabine 150.

"told you that I was going to win this." I said

"don't get cocky just yet lover boy." Sabine replied

We continue shooting for the rest of the three-round remaining.

It is the final round and sabine is winning by 20 points. I'm in close second with Wedge. Everything going so well until a strange noise was coming from my lightsaber. It starts to overheat and next thing I know, my lightsaber explode from my hand. I feel a painful shock through my hand, the explosion causes some burns on the skin of my hand.

"HAHHHH"

I start to scream. Everyone stopped to look at me

"Shit Ezra What happen?" Wedge asked me.

"My lightsaber overheated and exploded from my hand"

"you should use some Bacta cream to help it heal" Wedge said, worrying about Ezra's hand

Damn it I feel humiliated in front of everyone. Especially in front of sabine. She must be thinking how ridiculous I look right now. I pick up my broken lightsaber and walk out at the hangar without looking at Sabine because I was afraid to see the disappointment in her eyes or to see her laugh at me for making myself a fool in front of everyone.

In medical room

I'm searching for bacta cream to apply on my burned hand

"are you looking for this" I jumped, I got scared by the sudden voice since I thought that I was alone.

I turn around to see Sabine with a can of bacta cream on her hand while leaning against the door frame. But the strangest thing that I see is her eyes. There are full of concern ... for me? "it can't right, I must just imagining things...Right?. I never saw her looking at me like that."

"let me put it on your hand" She came over to me. She grabs my right hand, applying the cream on it.

When I felt her touch my hand. My heart just skips a beat. It actually the first time she held my hand with hers outside of a life-threatening event. Even though it just to treat my wound I can't help myself from getting nervous and from my face to blush in front of her. I can feel her delicate hand on mine. It surprisingly soft and warm. I can feel her touching every part of my hand even the ones where there is no wound. God, she is perfect I hope this never ends. I can see myself getting lost in her hand touching mine. When I look up, I see her eyes fill with care and concern.

"Ok I'm done"

" thanks Sabine"

"Tomorrow I will put some more in your hand"

Omg, she will come back tomorrow to treat my hand again. I can't wait. I'm starting to get excited.

"Don't get any ideas Ezra, I'm only helping you because you are going to need your hand if you want to hold your lightsaber."

Karabast, of course, it was too good to be true. She just helps me as a friend not because she has feelings for me. Well, look at the bright side, she will still hold my hand tomorrow. With that thought, I smile to myself. I gather my broken lightsaber before going to my room to repair it.


	2. Yavin 4

(next morning)

(Ezra pov)

I'm in the cafeteria eating a ham sandwich and drinking coffee for breakfast. I'm really tired. I spent all night repairing my lightsaber. Making sure that it will not overheat again, while eating I sense someone sitting in front of me. I look up to see Hera looking at me with a smile on her face, holding a cup of coffee.

" Good morning Ezra, what happens to your hand."

"my lightsaber overheated and exploded on my hand during the shooting contest yesterday."

Hera took my hand to examine it with concern in her eye like a mom who is concerned for her son. Since I joined the ghost crown a year ago, Hera and I had developed a mom-son relationship. every time I'm wounded, she is the one to treat me without complaining. She is always there for me when I need help or some advice. I always feel at peace when I'm with her. I can tell her my secrets without being afraid of being judge or to laugh at.

"you patched yourself up pretty well Ezra" Hera said

"Actually, it was Sabine"I said while scratching my neck Hera is the very first person who knew about my crush to sabine.

"Oh, really" she replied with a smile on her face. Hera was not surprised to hear this. She knew that the young mandorian had feelings for Ezra but Ezra didn't know.

"So what happens" Hera asks

" Nothing, she just put some bacta cream in my hand "I knew exactly what she meant. I sigh sadly.

"come on Ezra, don't be sad I'm sure she will come around eventually." She tried to lift my spirit up.

"Come on Hera, it's been a year that I try to win her heart. she just keeps turning down my advance. How can you be so sure she feels the same way about me." I was desperate to know.

"Call it woman intuition. Look Ezra I know she keeps turning you down but trusts me when I tell you this. She has feelings for you. she just doesn't know it yet. I can see the way she looks at you when she thinks that no one is looking is a young mandorian, those feelings are new to her. She doesn't know how to deal with them. that's why she is trying to ignore those feelings instead of confronting it.

I don't know how to feel about it. is it possible that Sabine loves me as I love her? I mean Hera wouldn't say that if she didn't feel that Sabine has feelings for me. But I can't be sure. Everyone can make mistake right? Maybe she was mistaken about sabine's feelings for me or...maybe not. I don't know anymore. If flirty with her doesn't work then what will.

" I hope your right Hera" I said even though I was not completely convinced.

"I know I'm right otherwise I wouldn't say that to you." Hera said with so much confidence in her.

"But what should I do if she keeps turning me down?"

"you just have to give her more time to realized her feelings for you"

"I gave her a year. I think that's plenty enough" I thought to myself frustrated.

Before leaving the cafeteria to train with rex with his training program for me. Hera gives me a motherly kiss on the forehead while readjusting my hair. And with a smile, I leave.

in the training room

"good morning Ezra" said, Ashoka,

ashoka, Kanan, rex, and Wolffe were waiting for me.

"Good morning guys." I said

"What happens to your hand" asked Kanan

" Yesterday, my lightsaber overheated and exploded on my hand while shooting with it in a shooting contest. But don't worry about it, the kyber crystal wasn't damaged. I managed to repair it" I said while activating my lightsaber.

"impressive Ezra" complimented Kanan. He was impressed that his padawan managed to repair his lightsaber without his help.

" Ezra! Rex and Wolffe are here to show you your training program" said, Ashoka,

" Alright, kid, me and my buddy here have created a training program that will concentrate on improving your strength and stamina. For today you're going to start with a mile jog around the base. Then you're going to perform 3 set of 20 push up and 3 set of 30 sit-ups. finally were going to develop those arms of yours with some weightlifting." Rex told me

" After your finish with rex and Wolffe training, you're going to practice in deflecting blaster shots, Good luck padawan." said, Kanan.

After I finish my jog, I start to do my set of push-up. my legs are killing right now. I can't even walk straight without feeling pain through my legs.

"Let's go, Ezra, you can do those last push-ups." Wolffe yells at me. He was trying to encourage me.

Breath in

push up

breath out

pull down

breath in

push up

and breath out

" I did it," I said out loud to myself

for the next 20 minutes, I finished doing my sit-ups and weight lifting. I can feel pain all over my body. I don't know if I can continue my training with Kanan and Ashoka after what rex and Wolffe made me do. I'm ready to collapse anytime now.

I go the cafeteria to get a drink and a snack before continuing with my Jedi training.

"Hey kid, you look like you've been chased by stroomstropers."

I turn around to see Zeb approaching me.

" yeah. Rex and Wolffe's training is killing me"

" Look at the bright side, with their program you will have a nice strong body that will impress your girl."Zeb said while smirking at me

I shrugged my shoulder and decide not to respond to his remark.

" what are you going to today?" I asked

" I will clean the ghost since somebody put orange paint on it" Zeb said while looking at chopper angrily.

I just started to laugh at him "Hahahaha, suck to be you"

"Shut it, kid, at least I'm not desperately trying to impress a girl that is out of my league." Zeb said with a smile. He knew were to hit me hard.

"We will see who will be laughing when Sabine and I are dating" I said starting to get angry at him

"Your kidding right? she is not into you. If you manage to be in a relationship with her then I'm giving you 500 dollars."

" deal "I said

"well, I have to get going. Kanan and Ashoka are waiting for me" I said before walking away.

"Good luck kid" Zeb said before tapping me on my shoulder

in the training room

"your late" Ashoka said to me

"where is Kanan?" I ask

" He is meditating in his room." Ahsoka replied with grin

"Today, you're going to practice form 5 which include blaster deflection." Ashoka told me.

For the next 30 minutes, I'm was practicing different stances of form 5. I take one step, I do a high block following by a vertical strike. another step I do a low block following by a horizontal strike.

" good Ezra but your movement need to be more fluid." She said

Ashoka goes behind me holding my forearm. she guides me with my movement while doing my blocks and riposts for the next 5 minutes. During all this time, my face is completely red. since she is taller than me, I can feel her breast against the back of my head. They are so nice and warm. I'm getting arouse. I feel my blood starting to fill my groin while practicing with my lightsaber.

When she released me I'm looking away from her trying to calm down and to hide my hard-on. "I can't believe, I just got turn on by my own teacher while practicing with my lightsaber. A woman who spent years practicing in lightsaber form and who was a Jedi once upon a time." i thought to myself.

"Are you alright? " Ashoka asks me with concern in her eyes.

Calm down, Ezra. She probably didn't put your face on her breast on purpose. When I feel my dick getting soft I decide to turn around but my face is still red from embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just exhausted"

"Ok then, Do you need a break before continuing?" she asks with a small smile on her face

"I'm alright now, we can continue our training." I said

"Good becaise this time you will training in blaster deflecting with her." she said while pointing at someone behind my back.

I turn around to see sabine walking toward us. My heart starts racing again.

"Good morning guys, I hope I'm not too late."

"Not at all sabine. You came at the perfect time. Ezra was just catching his breath. Alright, Ezra, Sabine is going to shoot you. you must deflect all of her blaster shots. Remember Ezra you can't always rely on your sense. You must be able to use the force to guide you and to show your surrounding just like Kanan. That is why you're going to be blindfolded"

"WHAT! you can't be serious. How am I able to block sabine's shots if am blind like ... oh I see now." I just realise that I had fool myself.

Ashoka smile at me " You see, Kanan may have lost his sight but he can still see his surrounding throught the fore. He probably see better now than before"

"Come on Ezra are you afraid of a challenge. Aren't you the one who keeps telling me that I can face any challenge like a warrior." Sabine said in her baby voice, trying to mock me.

Shit, I hate it when my words come back to bite me in the ass.

" Ok fine I will do it"

" don't worry Ezra, I will go easy on you" even if I can't see her smile because of her mask, I can sense it.

"Sabine put your pistol on training mode, we don't want to cause serious injuries to Ezra." Ashoka told Sabine.

"Don't worry, I already made them ready. I'm sure he will not feel any pain when I will hit him". She was ready to take me down.

Ashoka gave me a blindfold to cover my eyes. I take a position in front of sabine and wait.

I hear Sabine take a shot at me to which I manage to block. 5 seconds later I hear another shot from my left, in which a turnaround and block it with my lightsaber. Sabine is starting to increase her firing rate . I have a hard time to keep up with her shots. A couple of them manage to break my defense which causes a small burn on my skin.

" Focus Ezra, you must empty your mind and let the force guide you in your movements." I hear Ashoka voice in my ears.

" come on Ezra, is that the best you got. I thought you were supposed to be a great Jedi Knight that can deflect any blaster shots."

I take a big breath

Breath in

Breath out

I try to focus and let the force guide me. In a few seconds, everything goes blank. I can't hear anything. I sense the force all around, I can sense sabine walking behind me to surprise me with a shot.

When I sense her pulling the trigger, I turn around immediately and deflect her shot before it hit me.

She starts using both of her pistols to attack me but I sense every shot that she makes by using the force to guide me.

For the next 10 minutes I kept deflecting all of sabine shot. I start to feel her getting frustrated and a little angry since she can't break my defense no matter how much she kept firing at me with both pistols. She tries to taunt me, but I block her at of my head and focus on her movement.

"Alright, you can stop sabine. It's enough for today"

I remove my blindfold and give Sabine a wink while smirking at her. "I told you that i can block any shot from a blaster or pistol."

I can feel sabine rolling her eye with a small smile on her face, even though I could sense that she a bit mad at me.

"Next time i won't go easy on you loth-rat" Sabine told me.

"Great job Ezra, you manage to focus on your opponent while letting the force guide you. Your movement was perfectly fast and fluid. There was hesitation, only determination." Ashoka congratulated me.

"Thank you, Ashoka", I felt proud of myself for my accomplishment

" how about we spar together before ending your training" She said

" Sound great to me"

" I'm staying here. I want to see if Ezra can defeat a real master. it should be fun to watch him fail" replied Sabine. She was teasing me

I take position in front of Ashoka and wait for her to make a move. We are both looking at each other intensely, no one move. Finally, Ashoka started to run to me. Halfway there she jumps in the air and tries to strike me with an overhead in which I block it perfectly before responding by a horizontal strike to her stomach but she dodged my attack. Next, she goes for my right side of my ribs but I managed to block it before trying sweeping her legs in which she jumps in the air to land behind. I manage to roll away before she try to strike me behind my back. but when I look up after rolling into the ground to avoid her, I see her lauching at me. I barely manage to block her next attack. Her strike is really powerful and fast. I don't think I can keep it up with her for a long time. I was frustrated . I didn't want to lose in front of Sabine. I have to show her that I can take care of myself. I have to show her that I am a warrior just like her to win her heart.

Ashoka and I are still sparring with each other. She goes for my head but I manage to block it. In response, I go to her left side. She manages to block it and we are in a lightsaber lock. I put all of my strength to push her off balance but I realize that she is stronger tgan me. She pushes me off balance which exposed an opening to strike at my legs. I fall to the floor. She puts her lightsaber near my neck.

"You did great Ezra, But sometimes strength isn't enough to beat your opponent," she said while taking my hand to pull me up

"And here I thought that you were actually going to win Sabine" mocked me with a smirk.

" Alright, Ezra, you're done for today, see me tomorrow at the same time for your training program with Rex and Cody."

When Ashoka lefy the room, I feel Sabine holding my shoulder. She turns me around and face me

" Come on Ezra, it's time for us to treat your hand with bacta cream."

I completely forgot about that. I can't wait to feel her warm hands on mine again. I follow her to the medic room. In there she takes off my bandage on my right hand and started treating my wound with the cream. Her hands feel good. She is giving my hand a nice massage. I can feel her touching on every part of my hand: my fingers... the palm of my hand... She suddenly stops and realizes that our hand is intertwined with each other. I start to blush, it the first time that we held hands like this. If somebody sees us, they might think that we are a couple. I look up at her as she was staring at our hand intensely. I decide to break the silence.

"Uhh... are we ... done here?" I ask

"Uh... yeah I'm done. Sorry about that, I was lost in my thought" she apologizes while blushing. Is she actually blushing? it's the first time that I saw her blush. She looks even more beautiful when she blushes. We sat there staring at each other for hours but in reality, we were staring at each other for a few seconds

"Uh... I have to help ... Hera with some stuff." she said nervously before walking away

I just sat here trying to process what just happen. it's our first intimate moment. Come on Ezra, don't get your hope up, it was just an accident, she didn't mean to hold your hand like that, she was just lost in her thought, she wasn't thinking about you.

After recovering from my shock. I decided to see if I Kanan and I can meditate together. It always easier to meditate with him than alone since he guides me tgought the force.

In Kanan room

knock knock

"come in Ezra"

I open the door and walk inside of his room. I see him on his knee trying to meditate."Hey, Kanan, can I meditate with you, it's easier with you.

"Sure, kneel beside me."I follow his order and kneel beside him

"Alright, you know the must block out everything around you, every thought until your mind is completely empty, you must let the force guide you. If you need help I can assist you. Now focus. Breath in, Breath out, you must control your breathing."I do what Kanan told me, I control my breathing, I try to block out everything around me until my mind is empty. I can feel the force around me, guiding me.

During my meditation, I start to feel something strange. Not like a disturbance, more like a presence around me. I try to locate this presence but I can't pinpoint its location.

I decided to ask about Kanan if he felt this presence too. But when I open my eyes, I'm not in his room anymore.I start to freak out. I'm inside of cave but I can't be sure. there is a lot of symbols written on the wall but I have no idea of there meanings. It's the first time that I ever saw does symbol. Also, there is a lot of decorations. All around the cave I see statues of people with the same type of armor. I can't really describe the armor since the statue looks like it's about to break apart. but I can tell that they are wearing an mask in which there is no opening for the eyes. I can't tell how they manage to see in this mask. Sudently, I see people appearing out of nowhere wearing a yellow robe. they're on their knees, bowing on the floor in a 6x8 rectangle formation, leaving a passageway in the middle of the room.

At the end of the room, there is one person standing up with a hood on his face that hide his identity like everyone else in the room. I'm nervous and curious to know what's going on. It's the first time that I had a strong vision like this one.

"Ezra Bridger

I hear my name from the hooded man in front of me.

"Ezra"

I decide to move closer to him, I want to know who is he and why is he calling me. I want to know where I am.

"Ezra"His voice is so deep but calm at the same time.

"Ezra"

I'm moving closer to him

"Ezra"

I'm reaching for his hood

EZRA!

I open my eyes, I'm back inside of Kanan's room. I look at Kanan and sense his concern and fear for me "Ezra what happens, I lost you in the force, you were meditating for three hours."

"I don't know Kanan, I had a vision. I was in a cave with a bunch of people around me, kneeling and bowing onthe floor. at the end of the room, there was someone standing up, facing me, calling my name. His voice was deep and calmy at the same time.

I explain to Kanan everything that I saw in this cave, like the statues around us with some kind of armor that I don't recognize, the different symbols on the wall.

"Hmm, interesting?" wondered Kanan

" what do you think it mean" I asks

" I don't know Ezra. I can't tell you right now. All I can tell you is that the force is trying to send you a message. If you get another vision, I want you to tell me."

" Ok, I will make sure to tell you if I have another vision".

" Good, but now I want to take a nap."

After leaving Kanan's room, I went to see Hera since I'm bored. She must be working on the ghost as usual.

In the hangar, I see Hera and sabine working on the ship. I approach her

"Hey Hera, do you need any with this."

" sure Ezra, Sabine and I are repairing the hyperdrive. It was overheated from our last mission when we escape from the empire".

" so... what should I do."

" I need you and sabine to install the cooler around the engine to reduce to chance of overheating."

I pick up cooler near Hera, while Sabine is opening the hatch to have access to the engine. While wiring the cooler and the engine, I can not stop myself from stealing quick glances at Sabine. She is really beautiful. I'm thinking of how I can start a conversation with her.

"So sabine what are you planning to do after fixing the hyperdrive" I said feeling nervous, hoping I will not mess this up.

"Well Ezra if you want to know, I'm planning on eating something before continuing my painting."

"If you want I can keep you company" I said nervously

"Sure I don't mind, but don't you think for a second that this is a date, understand?" she answers sternly but with a small smile on her face.

"Of course not, It just friends having a nice lunch" I said sadly. Of course, she doesn't want it to be a date.

"Good, now let's install the cooler on the ghost engine."

10 minutes later, we finish installing the cooler

" Hera, we finish installing the cooler." I said to her

" Thanks for both of you. I really appreciate your help."

"I'm going to take a shower, join me in the cafeteria in 30 minutes. You should also take a shower, you stink." she replied with a fake disgust on her face in which it doesn't help my blush from embarrassment.

After Sabine leaves, Hera asks me

" What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take a shower and then I will eat with sabine."

" Oh it's date then"she said while smirking at me

" Of course not, she doesn't think it as a date, more like friends hanging out together" I said sadly hanging my head down

Hera comes close to give me a hug. I response instantly by hugging her back.

"Don't despair, Ezra, I know you may not believe it but trust me when I say that Sabine has feelings for you. She just doesn't want to admit it because she has to be a strong Mandalorian who doesn't let their emotion cloud their judgment."

"Hope your right, I don't know what to do anymore." I said

She gave a kiss on my forehead before letting me take a shower

In the cafeteria

"Hey Sabine, ready to eat." I ask. Excited that I will eat with Sabine.

" Sure, grab your lunch, we're eating outside. I don't want to eat inside of these walls like a prisoner."

"Sure I don't mind" I said

After grabbing our lunch we go outside the base, in the forest to eat. I can't stop myself from getting excited since we look too much like a couple having in picnic even though we're not dating. I'm eating a ham sandwich while she is eating a salad with chicken. we're seating there eating, no one is talking. I decide to break the silence.

"So... sabine, you told me that you were painting something. Mind telling me what is it? I ask curiously to know.

\- Uhhh. I rider not tell she says while blushing a bit for some reason

"Come on Sabine, It isn't my first time seeing your masterpiece. You can trust me you know" I plead her

" I'm sorry Ezra, it's personal and it isn't ready."

"At least can you give me a hint?" I ask

"please Ezra, I can't tell you." she was pleading now. I sense that she was nervous of telling me her masterpiece. I decide to drop the subject. If she didn't want to tell me then I shouldn't force her to confess. But I do wonder what is she painting if she found it too personal to tell anyone. I wonder if she told Hera. She is like a mother to her.

While eating I kept stealing glance at her beauty. I want so badly to tell her, how much she means to me but I'm afraid to get rejected and make things awkward between us. I don't want to ruin our friendship even though I want it to be more than just friendship.

Come on, She will never consider you as boyfriend material. She doesn't have feelings for you, no matter how many times Hera told me otherwise. But it's so difficult to move on when you see the person you love every day. You can't just decide to love or not love a person. It comes naturally.

After finishing our lunch in silence since nobody knew what to say to each other, we walked through the forest to get back to the base. At some point, Sabine spoke up.

"Hey Ezra, how about a race. The loser has to clean the ghost for a week."

" Sure, it will be fun... for me since you will be the one to clean the ghost." I joked

" We will see about that loth-rat" sabine rolled her eyes.

"I start the countdown." she said

5

4

3

2

sabine started to run before she finishes countdown

"hey, you're cheating" I yell while sprinting after her.

I was chasing her down through the forest. I'm getting closer to her. I close my eyes to focus on the force to help me sprint faster. I'm using force sprint to catch her up. We both can see the base. In consequence, We started to run faster

I can feel myself sweating a bit. I'm getting exhausted near the end of the race in which sabine takes the advantage of it to take the lead.

While running, I trip on a rock which causes me to collide on Sabine. We started rolling on the ground until I'm on top and she is at the bottom of me. Our legs are intertwined with each other. When I look at her face, she is blushing badly as I am. I can smell her perfume and it is arousing. I can feel my cock growing which makes it uncomfortable in my pants. I try to hide my erection from her by moving away but I'm stuck on top of her. We stay there for who knows how long looking at each other. I see something in her eyes that I never saw...Lust?It can't be, I'm just imagining stuff, hoping it was true.

"EZRA! "I heard Zeb scream my name

I pull myself off of sabine and help her up while apologizing to her.

"It's okay, it was just an accident" she replied while blushing.

"Go see Zeb, before he decides to kill you for making him wait." she giggled

" I like to see him try". I snort.

I'm walking toward Zeb who is waiting for me in front of the base.

"What do you want Zeb" I was frustrated that he ruin my moment with Sabine

"Commander Sato wants me to patrol the area with the phantom and I don't want to be alone with chopper." Zeb told me

"Sure, why not. I have nothing to do today" I said but I was still mad at him but I didn't show it on my face.

"Great, now let's go, kid,"


	3. The superwealon

(two weeks later)

For two weeks, I have been training with Ashoka and Kanan in the way of the Jedi, practicing form three and kept pushing my limits with his training program, making me run two miles every morning, doing body lifting. All my mornings end with me collapsing from exhaustion on my bed. At least I'm getting a bit stronger and faster with each day passing by. My relationship with Sabine hasn't changed at all. We talk every day, but every time I try to make a move, she shut me down. It's becoming really irritating by now. Today, my training was canceled this morning, Mon mothma and commander Sato ask to speak to us in the communication room. From what I hear, the empire is planning something big that can change tides of war drastically.

In the communication room

" Is everyone here?" ask mon mothma

I look around the room and seeing everyone waiting patiently for the mission briefing, looking at mon mothma and commander Sato. Ashoka, Rex, and Wolffe are also there.

\- Yes we're all here replied Hera

"Good, because we have an important mission for all of you. Apparently, The Empire had built a super weapon that can stop this Rebellion. Fulcrum, as you also know him as Kallus, gave us intel on this superweapon" said mon mothma

"Kallus your patch in, tell us what you know about this superweapon"Kallus appear on the hologram projection in the middle of the table.

" I have learned from my connections through the empire, that the emperor had spent years constructing this weapon. It's called a black hole generator. As you might guess from the name of this weapon, It's some kind of cannon that generates dark matters to create a black hole. They plan on using It to destroy an entire planet, killing every civilian in the process.

Everyone in the room was shocked and horrified from the news except for Sato and mon mothma who already knew about this weapon before the meeting. Zeb and Rex mouth drop to the ground. They couldn't believe what they heard from Kallus. I couldn't believe it either. How are we suppose to compete against this weapon?

After finding her voice Hera spoke up

"How is that possible?"

"The empire had begun the construction of this weapon since they took control over the Republic Senate. They build it in the Unknown region away from the public. That's how they managed to hide it from us for so long. Only a few in the empire who knew about the construction. The person responsible for supervising the construction is general thrawn.

\- "Karabast, of course, Thrawn is on it" Zeb growl

" Do you know the exact location of this weapon?"ask Hera

"Lucky for you I do, I got the information from one of the scientists who helps build the weapon, his name is Alex Ranger. Ever since the Empire killed his wife and son for treason, he wants to help us destroy the weapon that he help build." Kallus told us while transmitting coordinate of the black hole generator.

"Can we speak to Alex ranger?" ask mon mothma

"Of course,"

5 seconds later, The image of doctor Ranger appears to be a middle age man. He has long dark hair that reaches his shoulder. He has long dark hair that reaches his shoulder. I can see bags under his eyes through his glasses. He is wearing his white robe with glove on his hand like a real scientist.

"Hello everyone as Kallus must have told you,I'm Alex Ranger, one of the head scientists who helped build the black hole generator.

"What can you tell us about this weapon?" ask Kanan

"This weapon is a giant canon that fire dark matters in space to create a black hole, in which it will be able to absorb the mass around it, even light can't escape it. We installed this weapon on a star destroyer called BCC-8 Star Destroyer so that it can be movable. With this weapon, the emperor wouldn't need the Senate anymore. They will bring fear throughout the galaxy. But the good news is that the weapon is not completely ready to be used on a planet for at least a month.

"Well now, thanks to you, we have the location of the weapon. All we need to do is to gather out fleet and destroy the star destroyer" Zeb pump his together with mischievous smile on his face.

"It would be a bad idea. If you attack it, it will use the black generator to destroy your fleet."

"Karabast, I thought you said that the weapon isn't ready to be used."

"I said It isn't ready to be used on a planet but it can absorb ships without problem. Plus there are at least others six others Star Destroyer protecting it. You will have to infiltrate it and destroy the weapon from the inside.

"And how to infiltrate the ship, We can't just knock and say: the delivery pizza is here." I joke with an fake Italian accent which made Sabine smile and giggled, happy that manage to get a reaction from her

-"I have an idea" spoke Kallus, "Mr ranger told me that there will group stormtroopers that will be transferred to the star destroyer very soon. Those troopers are located in base AT-367 on Jakku. we can capture the base and steal their uniform to infiltrate the Stare Destroyer. There should be a clearance code in the main office of the warden to enter the star destroyer without detection.

"Sound good to me, as long I can knock out some bucket heads " said, Zeb, getting a bit to excite about smashing some soldiers

" I need to warn you first that the base has a new satellite that is directly connected to the BCC-8 star destroyer. If the alarm goes off, the star destroyer will be alerted and will change location immediately. You'll have to make sure to Jam the satellite before taking out the stormtrooper." said, Alex

" Why can't we just use explosives to destroy the satellite"Ask Sabine

"Because it is designed to send a distress signal if it is damaged."

" Ok then, we still have a few jammers inside the ghost that we can use." replied sabine

"You can't use a normal jammer, the satellite uses a specially encrypted signal, if you use a normal Jammer, it will detect the frequency and alert the base and the Star Destroyer

"Shit, so what do we do" ask Hera.

"I'm the one who constructed the satellite during the construction of the superweapon. I know the specific signal pulse that its uses, I can create a special jammer that can block out the encrypted signal. But I will need a plasma tube ASB to create the Jammer Which it is in the current possession of a crime boss in jakku name James rock A.K.A the slaughterer. He's a businessman, which mean that you may have to strike a deal with him to get the plasma tube"

" Hold on, Why are we taking trouble to do all of this, Why can't we just take out the stormtrooper silently"rex ask while everyone nod with agreement

Alex signs in annoyance "Because every stormtrooper in this base is wearing collars that check their vital system. If you knock out one of them the collars will detect a lower heart speed and it will send a distress signal to the satellite. You can't take the change of getting exposed and lose the target."

Hera: After we locate the canon. How do we destroy it?

Ranger: The canon is charged with four kyber Krystal. If you reverse their polarity, the black hole generator will absorb himself without destroying the star destroyer. you can also blow up the power source but the explosion will destroy everything around 150 miles of the circumference. You will have to get out of the explosion radius if you want to survive.

Mon mothma: Thank you for the information dr. Ranger. We will send our best agent to take the plasma tube.

Ranger: Your welcome miss. I will be at Jakku when you will retrieve the plasma tube.

Ashoka: One more thing, how do we reverse the canon's power cells polarity.

Ranger: Well I'm joining you all on this mission, I can reverse the polarity myself.

Rex: Are you sure you're up to it? It's a dangerous mission, you may not make it

Ranger: I am sure, I want to make the empire pay for killing my family but mostly I want to redeem myself for constructing this monstrosity. I did a lot of things for the empire, things that I am ashamed of" He looks down on the ground "I have the opportunity to make things right again, I will gladly take it" Rex nodded his head for understanding

Sato: Thank you, dr Ranger, We will contact you the second we have the plasma tube

end of the transmission

Mon mothma: The meeting is over. I will give you time to pack the necessary equipment, you will need for this mission

After the meeting, Everyone went to gather their personal items for the journey to Jakku. In the hangar I see the ghost crew, Ashoka, Rex, Wolffe and about 20 rebels.

We all take our ship and leave Yavin base to go to Jakku.

In the ghost crew

I was back on the sith temple in malachor, running toward Kanan who was fighting Maul.Come, Ezra, Kanan needs you, you can't fail him now.I thought to myself. I could see the light from their lightsaber thought the shadow clashing together.

Kanan was losing. He blocks every strike from maul but he's getting exhausted with each powerful strike that Maul give him. Maul is getting faster and swifter by the second. He's spinning his lightsaber with so much tenderness as if he was dancing with it. He moves around Kanan, making it hard for the Jedi Knight to anticipate is next strike.

"Oh no Kanan lost balance..."

HAHAHAHAHA!

NOOOOOOO! KANAN!

Maul just slash Kanan's face with his double-bladed lightsaber. I run toward him, afraid of being too late. Kanan is on is stomach unconscious, I turn him around and my eyes go wide. His eyes are burned cause by Maul lightsaber. He is still breathing but he will never be able to see again and it's all my fault. "if I wasn't a fool to trust Maul, then Kanan wouldn't need to sacrifice is sight to protect me. I'm a failure. How am I suppose to be a Jedi, if I can't protect the people that I care about?"

-Ezra you are mine now, my new apprentice.

I turn around to see Maul standing still looking at me with a smile. I feel my anger building inside me. My hatred for Maul, for what he did to Kanan but mostly my hatred for myself for letting this monster to hurt Kanan who I consider now a father figure.

\- I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KANAN! I scream at him while activating my lightsaber and lunging at eyes are red with hatred. I forget everything a learn about the Jedi ways and my hatred consume me into the dark side. I jump in the air ready to do an overhead strike above his head. Maul rolls over avoiding my attack.

"That's it my apprentice, I can feel your anger... your hatred. Use it to defeat me." He tries to strike my head with the first end of his double-lightsaber then, with second blade, he goes for my waist while spinning to get momentum to deliver a powerful strike. I block the first and block the second but barely for this one. He is really quick and powerful.I'm not sure I can defeat him. But I have to do this, for Kanan. I lunged at him striking at his left side of his rib, he blocks it before spinning his lightsaber, success cutting my right hand.

AHHHHHHH! I scream from agony, feeling the pain from my now decapitated hand, the burning sensation unbearable. I fell on the ground, holding my cut mark with my other hand, feeling the heat coming out of it

" You are a failure my apprentice. You couldn't protect him or even avenge him" Maul had a mischievous smile.

He lifts his lightsaber in the air ready to strike at me. I close my eyes and prepare for my fate. I fail to protect Kanan. I deserve what happens next. I wait... but nothing happens. I open my eyes to see what going on. I'm shock and surprise, I'm inside the same cave of my vision that I had 2 weeks ago. Everything is exactly the same except that instead of a hooded figure in the front of the room, There is a armor on display. The same armor that wore the statue. When walking toward it, I examine the armor. It's a black jumpsuit made with some kind of tissue. It has the style of a kimono. On the jumpsuit, there is dark grey grieves and sabaton on his legs. On the arms, there is a gauntlet protecting the upper arm. For the upper body, the suit has a shoulder plate protecting the shoulder and the collarbone. It also has a metallic helmet but with no hole to see. Every plate of armor has another layer of metal which seem to reinforce the armor and they are dark grey except for the helmet which is black. On both gauntlets,I see the design of a weird creature, like a reptile with wings firing fire.

The moment I touch the armor, the room is filled with flame. The flames are moving around the room as if they have a mind of their own. They begin to form into a giant skull face with horn on his head.

\- Ezra Bridger

I hear the giant ball of flame that looks like a face speak to me. He had a dark demonic voice. His eyes were filled with yellow flames glaring into my soul.

" Who are you" I had expressionless look on face, glaring back at him, even though I scare shitless from the inside, into those yellow flames who were examining my body, studying me like like his prey.

Ignoring my question he replied"So, you are the next Purotekutā. I wonder what's so special about you that he had decided to train you. You are just a little kid, who doesn't understand how the world work, trying desperately to survive. You are weak, a fool. I will destroy you and everything you love." He started to laugh at me. His laughter shakes the ground around me.

Suddenly he stops laughing and look at me with a dark smile. I gulp, afraid of what he was going to do to me. His flames intensify, enveloping the room with it. He opens his mouth, firing a giant ball of fire at me.

AHHHHHHHHHH

I'm screaming in pain. My body is cover of flames, eating away my flesh. I try to move, to roll, anything to extinguish the flames but my feet are stuck on the ground, I can't move. All I can do is stand there in place, screaming from agony while his dark demonic laughter pierces my ear.

AHHHHHHHHH

EZRA! WAKE UP

I open my eyes to see Zeb looking at me with a worried look on his face. I was sweating like there's no tomorrow, I could feel my heart pounding really fast thought my chest with my hand on it

\- Are you alright Ezra, You were screaming

I take a deep breath, avoiding his gaze, trying to control my breathing. Once I manage to calm myself to talk, I answer his question.

\- Yeah, I'm alright, just give me a second to recover from the shock.

\- Do you want to talk about it? he said to me while giving me a reassuring smile, holding my shoulder with his hand.

\- No, it's okay, don't worry about it, I will be fine I said to him

"Okay if say so" he didn't look convince" I will be in the dining room if you need me. You know you can trust us right? You don't have to deal with this pain alone. You should talk to Kanan about this Maybe he can help you with his Jedi trick he said before leaving me alone in our shared room.

While seated on my bed, I had so many questions on my mind, was it a dream or a vision, who was this spirit talking me?Why did he call me Purotekutā, What does it mean, I never hear this language, why did he call me like that? Zeb is right, I should probably talk to Kanan about my dream.

Kanan's room

knock*

knock*

"Come in" I hear Kanan voice through the door

I open the door to see Kanan on his knees, his back facing me.

" What's troubling you now."

"How did you know there was something troubling me, maybe I just wanted to see because I'm bored."

I sense a small smile coming from Kanan" You're my padawan Ezra, It's my duty to know when something is bothering you" Kanan said remembering the times when his master could always tell if something troubling him.

"Yes, you're right... I had dream"

Kanan shift his head"what kind of dream?"

" A vision...I think, I'm not really sure" by now I was kneeling down beside him

" tell me about it"

I start to explain everything that happens in my dream, The fight at malachor,me letting my rage consume me, the same cave from my first vision, The spirit contacting me, me being burn alive, the pain that I felt.

Once I'm done telling him everything, I turn my head to see him scratching his beard, stuck in deep thoughts. Finally he speaks " I think that whoever this spirit is, he took interest on you, but who is he or why is he has taken interest in you, I don't know. The only thing that I can tell you is that this spirit or person is strong with force, succeeding into contacting someone in their mind and creating images, from long distances is no easy task. Even I can't do that."

" What about the word Purotekutā that he call me, do you know meaning of it." I ask. Kanan stood up and went to his desk, grabbing a holopad from a drawer. He types a few things, looking for information about this strange language. After a few minutes, he put the holopad back inside the drawing before kneeling in front of me.

" Has I suspected, I couldn't any information on this name or the language it comes from. It's probably a dead language that no one used for thousands of years. I'm sorry there is nothing I can do, I can't translate it."

" It's okay" I was disappointed that I couldn't find any satisfying answer to all my question. I was about to leave but I felt Kanan grabs my hand making me look toward him. I could sense that he was worried about something.

" I want to talk you about malachor." hearing this I look at the ground, ashamed of what happened.

" It's not your fault Ezra"

"But..." I didn't have time to speak before Kanan interrupted me.

" I know what you're thinking. You blame yourself for what happened to think it's your fault that lost my sight. Blaming yourself because you trusted Maul to help us. Just don't Okay. It was never your fault. You, believing that you could change Maul, to help him become a better person is not being naive. It's having a good heart, ready to forgive for someone past mistake, to give them a second. That's what so special about you Ezra. The world needs more people like you."

I surprise him by grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug, relieve that Kanan that Kanan never blaming me for what happens in malachor or that he didn't think I was naive for believing that I could change Maul for the better.

After the initial shock from Ezra hug, Kanan starts to relax and wraps his arm around him, returning his hug." Just remember that I never blame you for what happened to me, Alright?"

"Yes," I replied smiling . " thank you Kanan"

"You're welcome Ezra"

\- Get ready everyone, we are almost there I hear Hera speaks through the comms.

We landed on an abandoned outpost. I gather my lightsaber and put it on my belt before walking out of the ship with the rest of the ghost crew. Outside, We see Ashoka, Wolffe, Rex and the rest of rebels.

Ashoka: Good afternoon everybody, I hope you all had a nice trip.

Hera: Everyone is alright. You came early than expected

Ashoka: Yeah, we wanted to scout the area first, to look at the locals.

Rex: They aren't really friendly with an outsider. I think some of them know that we are with the rebel alliance, which is unpleasant for them since they don't want to attract the imperial's attention.

Hera: Did you managed to locate the slaughterer with any chance.

Wolffe: We hear rumors on the streets that he lives in the Baku village, one of the biggest communities on this planet.

Ashoka: But we will need to attract his attention if we want a chance to have a meeting with him. He doesn't just invite anybody who wants to see him

Sabine: So... how are we supposed to attract his attention.

Ashoka: You will need to talk to the locals, make your presence know to them and show them that the rebel alliance wants to speak to him.

Hera: Ok then, Kanan, Zeb I want you two to search the east side of the Baku village and Ezra and Sabine you will explore the west side of the town.

I smile to myself. "I will be with sabine...alone "I thought to myself even though It's just mission and not a date I'm still excited to be alone with Sabine.I know that she doesn't love like I do and that I need to move on, but I still can't stop myself from loving her."

We all take a speeder, traveling to our next destination: Baku village where we need to find the crime boss of this village

Baku village

In the village, I and Sabine were asking people around about the slaughterer. We ask if anybody knew of his current location. No one knew where he leaves or they just didn't want to speak to us because we're strangers.

\- We've searched around the city and we still can't find him. I said to sabine

\- I know, It is getting boring and I am getting hungry.

\- Do you want to grab something to eat before continuing our search?

\- Sure, Wouldn't hurt to take a break.

\- Well, there is a fast food restaurant 5 minutes from here

We went to the fast food to get us some hamburger. I was behind Sabine when she was ordering her order. I couldn't stop myself from looking at her behind. She has the most amazing ass that I ever saw, even though it isn't that big I can't, It just perfect for her size, It's not too big nor too small. I can't stop myself from lusting for them. I can feel my cock rising inside of my pant, thinking of bending her over the counter and fucking her right into her ass in front of everyone. pounding her ass with my cock, my balls hitting her pubic bone while pinching her nipples. The feeling inside of her vagina is so amazing that I can't stop myself from moaning with her. While I'm thrusting in and out of her pussy, I hear beg me for more.

\- Ohhh yes Ezra, do it harder baby. I want to feel your cock inside of me. OHHHH Yes, that's the spot right here. Keep fucking me with that big cock of yours

\- Ezra, Ezra, EZRA sabine scream at me

I was snap back into reality "uh sorry, I didn't hear can you repeat it." I was scratching my head from embarrassment" I can't believe I just thought of fucking Sabine in front of everyone. I hope she didn't see my erection, That will be so much awkward and embarrassing if she caught me with a hard-on"

"Are you ok, you were staring into space with that stupid smile of yours" Sabine said with a confused look on her face. "Anyways it is your turn to order your food."

I ordered a cheeseburger with bacon, trying to block out the image of a naked Sabine from my mind, my dick getting softer

\- Ok, Ezra, what were you thinking about since you had a blank face with that smile of yous

\- oh... Well, it's nothing really important. I was just thinking about the mission. I lied, trying so hard to keep a straight face, not wanting her to think that I was hiding something from her.

\- So... why were you smiling if you were thinking of the mission.

Shit, I could I explain that."Uhh...I was also thinking about using the black hole generator to send Chopper away for good." I joked hoping that she will believe my lie and stop ask interrogating me

She giggled, it works"I don't think that Hera will be pleased if you actually did it".

\- I know, but it's still a pleasant thought

\- It sure is

"How many time must we tell you that you are not allowed to sell merchandise if you don't pay taxes?"

"But sir, It is all I got, I need the money to buy foods for me and my family. Your taxes take 60 % of my profit. I can feed my family with those high taxes on my product."

We hear a commotion outside the restaurant. We finish quickly our food before going saw a group of 5 stormtroopers near a merchant stand, harassing a merchant.

"I don't care, if you can't pay taxes then you're not allowed to sell merchandise. That's the rule."

The stormtroopers started to destroy the merchant stand.

" We have to help him," I said to Sabine.

"Hold on Ezra we can't, If we attack them, we will just attract more stormtroopers."

"I don't care, we have to help this poor merchant" I say before pulling out my lightsaber, switching it into stun mode.

I start to fire at the stormtroopers who are harassing the merchant. I caught them by surprise by firing my first shot at their leader chest which stuns him. They all take cover to avoiding my shot. We exchange fires between us.

"Sabine, can you distract them by running to your left while firing at them. I will go behind to stun them."

"Ok but you better be quick, I don't want to get shot."

Sabine started to run to the left while firing. They get all distracted by Sabine which gives me the opportunity to sneak behind them from the right. I aim my pistol...

"AAAHHHH " I shot one of them, attracting their attention back to me

\- Shit the kid is behind us ...AHHH

One by one they fall to the ground unconscious.

"We did it, Sabine" I high

"thank god, next time you're the distraction."

I walk over the merchant to help him up.

-Are you ok mister?

\- Yes I am, thank you for dealing with those bastards, How can I ever repay you for your act of kindness for this old man.

\- You owe me nothing, mister.

\- Please call me Jeff.

\- Ok, Jeff... You don't need to own me anything. We just hate the powerless getting crush by the powerful.

-"They are over here, hurry up." I turn my head to see another group of stormtrooper running toward us. This time there are more of them.

\- Shit, they have call reinforcement

\- I told you that we will attract unwanted attention.

" I know, you don't have to rub it in my face"

"We have to get out of here," Sabine yells at me

we turn around only to find more stormtrooper coming behind us.

We put our back together to cover each other while firing back at them. There is at least 30 stormtrooper surrounding us.

\- Shit, What do we do, we can't keep this up forever?Sabine said

"I don't know I can't find an opening."

all the sudden we hear grenades dropping underneath the stormtrooper's feet. Smoke started to appear everywhere which blinded the troopers on our location.

\- Let's go, we have to get moving

We hear someone yell at us before being push near an alley to our by someone wearing a strange mask on his face. His friend is firing at the blind troopers, Taking them out one by one, while we made our escape with this stranger. We came near a manhole cover which leads to the village sewer.

"Come on, we have to get out of here"the stranger told us while lifting the manhole cover off.

We jump down the hole. It is really dark in here, the stranger pulls out a flashlight to help us navigate through the sewer with more ease. We follow him carefully.

We stop near a wall

"Well, it is a dead end. Are you sure you know where you are going" Sabine told the stranger

He just smiles at us before knocking three times on the wall. The wall starts to separate in half, revealing a hidden passageway.

\- Where are we going I ask

-You're going to meet our boss. You attracted a lot of unwanted attention especially after pulling that stunt with the stormtrooper on the street.

We enter a large room, full man with guns,who look like a bunch drugs dealers. They are all looking at us which making nervous. Sabine doesn't look to be intimate with them. " God damn, I love this girl, You throw her into a room full of criminals, and still she doesn't show any sign of fear or nervousness. I wish I could be like her".

"Follow me, the slaughterer office is upstairs"

We enter the slaughterer office. The first thing that caught my eye was a giant portrait of a naked woman in chains hanging at the far end of the room, above his desk, where lied the crime boss of this village. He looks like he is in his mid- thirty. He has a giant scar on his face, on his eye more specific, which stop his ability to see with his right eye. He has short grey hair. He wore a giant coat of fur. Two rings are attached to his middle and index finger. Next, to his table, there is a cane with a golden snake head on the handle.

"Sir, we have them as you requested."

" Good, bring the other two in here"

\- right away Sir.

The door of his office open and we see Kanan and Zeb being a drag next to us.

\- So what are rebels doing on Jakku? I hear that you've been looking for me. May I must know why is that.

\- We came looking for you because we hear that you might have a ASB plasma tubeReplied Kanan

" Mmm... Even if I have this Plasma-tube that you are looking for. What makes you, I will be giving it to you for free." The crime boss left his desk and started pacing around the room with his cane on his hand

\- Of course, we wouldn't ask you to give it for free. How much do you want?

\- Mmmm... I don't know if I really want to give it up. It is a rare thing in which it causes me a lot of money. But I am willing to give it to you for your little rebellion if you do me a favor

"What kind of favor"I ask, not liking where this was going

\- It is simple, I need you to escort someone to me.

\- Ok, what is the catch. ask Zeb while crossing his arm

-The catch is that he is in prison

I groan in frustration. We have brake inside a prison to save a poor bastard

" What is the name of the prisoner and where is he"ask Kanan

"He is my little brother Carlos,He's fourteen years old. He was taken inside of imperial prison 20 miles up north of the village. From what my spies told me, he is locked away from the others prisoners but I don't know where exactly" He extended his hand to Kanan.'So do we have a deal.'

\- Deal said, Kanan, while shaking his hand even if it was making the pack with the devil.

\- By the way, I need him in one piece. He is important to me.

We were escorted out of their hideout into the street of Baku village. We went to retrieve our speeder before joining the others at our outpost.

Back in the outpost.

I turn off my speeder before joining the others. I walk into the hut with Sabine, to see Kanan briefing Hera, Rex, and Ashoka about the deal we made with the crime boss

\- If I understand it, We need a break out his brother from an imperial prison, in exchange, he will give us the plasma tube ABS. said Hera. Everyone doesn't look pleasant about breaking in inside of a prison. This mission is getting complicated by the minute

\- I know that you are not pleased with the plan but, it either we free is a brother or you don't get the plasma tube said, Kanan,

-Alright, we don't have a choice anyway. sign Hera." Rex, can you and Wolffe scout out the imperial prison to see any potential weaknesses in their defense.

"You got it captain" rex respond in a military saluting her before leaving her tent

-Everyone here is free to go. I and Ashoka will review the star destroyer blueprint for locating the black hole generator.

Everyone leaves the hut except for Hera, Ashoka, and Chopper. Sabine went to create more explosives in case we need it later. It is one of the favorite hobbies after painting. Rex and Wolffe went to their speeding before going off to the imperial prison. And finally, Zeb put out a carpet in the sand to rest with his back facing the sun.

\- Ezra, care to use this time to improve your stance and our fighting style said, Kanan.

We went to a secluded area where we wouldn't be disturb. I started to practice my blocks and riposts for an hour. I was making less and less mistake in my position and my movement. My movements are more fluid than before. I am impressed by my improvement. I think that Kanan is also impressed. After practicing my form, Kanan wanted us to end our training session with a spar.

"I am proud to see you improve on your combat form. You made great progress since the day you joined us back at lethal Kanan said it with a proud smile."Now, how about we spar with each other to see if you can use your skills that you learn to defeat me."

"Sure, but don't cry if you lose". I replied while giving him a mischevious smile.

"Don't overestimate yourself, Ezra. It could backfire on you." Kanan smile back at me

We took our position in front of each other with our lightsaber activated in our hands. For a moment nobody move, we just look at each other, waiting for someone to make move. 5 seconds later, I run toward Kanan to make my first strike. I went for a vertical strike to the right of his body. He blocks it before spinning to my left side to strike me. I block his attack with both hands. He took a step forward to do a powerful overhead strike. I manage to block but I stumble back a little bit which gave him a chance to sweep my legs off the floor. I fall to ground losing my lightsaber. Kanan went to strike me but I manage to roll away just in time. I use the force to grab my lightsaber back before attacking Kanan again. We continue to spar with each other. We are starting to get tired, I can feel my sweat on my forehead, I can even smell myself. Kanan did three strikes consecutively at me. I block each one of them before locking our blades together.

I'm using every strength that I have on my body to push him away but he is way stronger than me and less tired. I look at his face to see his expression. He looks completely relax and calms. I feel humiliated and incompetent. While I am struggling to fight, he looks relaxed as if this fight was just child play. I start to get angry. how the fuck, am I suppose to win a fight if my opponent doesn't break a sweat I thought angrily. I use all my strength to push him away from me before striking. But once I manage to get away from him, He disappears. wait a minute, where is he I thought to myself. I look around me only to see darkness everywhere as if the sun of this planet just dies. I can't even see my own hand. Then all the sudden, light start to appear around me. I see something in front of me. It looks like a building but I can't really tell. As the more light comes, the more I see this giant figure. I can confirm that the dark shadow in front of me is a building. It is a castle. The castle is built with a black rock. It looks old. It has two twin tower inside of it. The entrance is a gigantic door, about 13-foot tall. On the wall, there is the same beast that I saw on the gauntlet of the armor in my previous visions. A gigantic beast, that looks like a reptile, with wings on is back. They are standing in a position like a gargoyle. The strangest thing is the location of the castle. It is surrounded by lava everywhere. The sky is completely red but I can't see a sun anywhere. Also, the castle is under a gigantic volcano.

All the sudden the floor starts to shake which cause me to fall to the ground

Raaaaaaaa

I heart a giant roar coming above me. I look up to the volcano to see the giant beast with wings coming out of volcano mouth. It is firing fire in the sky. The creature is black with some purple lines on it. It's circling around the castle. I stand up trying silently to get away from the castle before it spots me. But my efforts are useless because he manages to sniff me out. He turns around quickly, looking at me with its black eyes. It charges at me at full speed trying to attack me. He throws a fireball but I manage to dodge it. I start to run away trying to find a place to hide. While I'm running, the creature kept firing at me.

Shit if I can't find a place to hide. It will kill me. I see an entrance to a cave in front of me. Great I can hide inside the cave. I run using everything I got to stay away from the creature. Let's go, Ezra, you are almost there, just a few more feet away and you're safe. I have about entered the cave when all the sudden I feel something wrap around my stomach before being throw away in the opposite direction of the cave. The creature had used his tail to throw me away. Now it is standing in front of me. I try to get up but the creature crush me with is a paw.

AAAHHHH!

I can feel my ribs breaking apart. I can't breathe, the creature got me pin down real good with no chance to escape even if try my hardest to remove his paw. Slowly, my vision is getting blurring because of the lack of oxygen. The pain of being crush by a giant animal is fading bit by bit. I am dying. But I can't really right? it's just a vision, it's not real. Eventually, darkness consumes me. I see nothing but black around me, at least the pain is gone. But now I don't know what to do, I can't even feel my body except for my head. Suddenly, I feel a soft pressure on my lip. I don't know what it is but it's really soft and nice. After a few seconds, I feel it again. I wonder what is it? Finally, I start to feel my body, I can even move a bit. I sense someone moving quickly away from me but he is close by. I see light traveling through my pupil which make me realize that my eyes are closed. No wonder I couldn't see anything, my eyes were closed. I open them to see the bright light blurting out my vision.

"Ezra" I heard someone whispering to me from my right. I turn my head towards the source of the voice waiting for my vision to clear out." Sabine" I start to see my favorite mandorian girl looking at me with concern written on her eye. I look at my hand, seeing it wrap with sabine hand. "She is holding my hand. It feels really nice. How I dream to hold her hand like that. Feeling her hand against mine, without sparing or running away from the empire. If I had the choice, I could spend my entire life like this."

"Ezra, are you alright? Speak to me." Sabine snaps me back into reality, furrowing her eyes

\- uh... Yes, I'm alright. What happen? I told her, not remembering the event before my vision.

"I don't know. Kanan got you here, saying that you just pass out during your spar with him." she told me while putting her hand on my forehead to check for my temperature.

"Ok, I don't think that you have a fever. But still, I think we should analyze you, to see if you haven't caught a disease or something else."

\- no need for that Sabine. I am not sick, I just had a vision.

\- What kind of vision? she demanded

"I will tell you later, for now I'm really thirsty, I need a glass of water." I see that Sabine wanted to press more on the subject but I know that the others would want to know about my visions. I didn't repeat myself twice. I was about to leave the bed when I felt Sabine pushing me back on the bed." no way you're getting out of the bed. I will bring you a glass of water." She stood up from her chair, taking a water bottle from the table next to her. She took a glass to put the water inside of it. She gave it to me to drink. While I was drinking, I saw her staring at me intensely, trying to figure out if I was really alright. I finish the drink before giving it back to Sabine.

\- How long was I out?

\- For a day at least. It's noon now. Wow, I was asleep for an entire day. It must have been a strong vision that I had. I start to stay up, wanting to get out of the bed to take a walk, but Sabine pushes me back on the bed. " I told you that you will need your rest." She had serious look on her face, glaring at me. I never saw her that serious about my health before. "Come on Sabine, I've been unconscious for an entire day, I need to move a bit. Plus I am feeling fine. You can't really hold me forever... Right?" I pleaded so that she may let me out of the bed. I think it is working because the stern look her face is slowly fading before signing in defeat. " Ok Ezra, you should be good to get out of bed. BUT if you feel any kind of nausea or dizziness you're going back to bed. Do I make myself clear Ezra Bridger" " Yes ma'am" I gulp getting scared by her harsh tone of voice

I get out of the hut to see what are the others doing. I see that they are together in the middle of the outpost. I walk to tg with Sabine by my side.

\- "Hi everybody," I said which interrupted their conversation to look at me. Hera walk in front me holding my head with her hand" Are you alright Ezra? you got us worried about you." She then hugs me. It felt nice having someone care for me like a mother should for her kid. I end the embrace before saying" I'm alright, I just got a vision during my spar with Kanan"

\- So what did you saw in this vision? ask Rex. Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to tell my tale.

I start to tell them in details of my three vision. The cave-inhabiting by weird monk dress in a yellow robe, the jumpsuit armor that I never saw it before in my life, the giant spirit made of flame burning me alive and finally the castle surround by a chain of mountains which include a giant volcano above the castle where the flying creature rest inside of it. While I'm telling my vision, they all look in deep thought. Trying to understand my vision. Who is the spirit, Where is located the castle, Who is the monk and how it all related to Ezra?

\- Does anybody has an idea of the meaning of this ask Zeb

"I and Ezra think that a very powerful force wielder is creating these images inside mind, forcing a connection between them. But we I have no idea who is he or what is his intention. The only clue that we have is that this spirit or force wielder referred to him as Purotekutā, but we don't know it's meaning nor the origin of this language." Kanan told everyone

" Do you think that Ezra is in some kind of danger" ask Hera, she grabs my shoulder, concern that somebody will try to hurt Ezra, who she considers him as a son she never had.

" I don't know, only time will tell" replied Kanan

" Just in case, we should watch ourselves in the future. Maybe whoever he is, is planning to do us harm. Until then, we should concentrate on the mission" Ashoka gave me a reassuring smile.

\- Yes, you're right, we have a more important issue on our hand said Hera. We need to break out the slaughterer brother if we want to get the plasma tube. Rex, please tell us what you've learned during your scout mission with Wolffe.

\- We learn that every week, there is a shipment of ration; food, clothes, medicine... I have the schedule for the next shipment. It will be delivered Tuesday at 10 am.

\- Which mean we can ambush the cargo and infiltrate silently since the ones who deliver the ration are just local villagers trying to make some money. They will not suspect a thing said, Wolffe

This is perfect, Sabine do you have an emp grenade to disable the truck.ask Hera

\- No, but I have the parts to build one now, for next week.

\- Good, after we stop the shipment, we infiltrate the prison. We need to find the location of the prisoner. Any idea Rex?

\- Sorry captain, We don't know where he is held but we know they have a book containing the names and holding cells of all prisoners. It located in the warden's room, fourth floor, room 431.

\- Alright then, we have a week to prepare ourselves. The meeting is finished. if you have any question you can ask me or Ashoka replied Hera.

While everyone was leaving I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Ashoka looking at me hesitantly." Ezra, I was wondering if I can feel you." What? I thought, she can't really mean it that way, right? I can feel my face becoming hot.

\- I don't understand.

\- "What I mean, is that I want to form a connection with you. Maybe I can see the vision from your eye." She took my hand interwinding her fingers with mine, taking me to my hut. I feel Sabine staring at me. She is staring at me with... anger her eyes? I don't understand why is she suddenly mad at me.

I didn't have time to guess before I was pulled inside of my hut. We both went in our meditation position in front each other, on our knee. Now she was holding both my hand looking at me. Her hand felt nice but not nice as when Sabine hold my hand.

\- now Ezra, I want you to close your eyes and meditate, focus on me. We need to establish a connection for me to see your vision.

the two Jedi close their eyes. Focusing on each other to create a force connection between them which hard since Ezra had a strong bond connection with another force user, Kanan Jarrus, his master. Ashoka was holding is hand hoping that physical contact will help to create that bond. She doesn't want to admit I that find Ezra attractive but since he is only a teenager, she didn't act on her feeling. Still, It doesn't stop her from fantasizing about him.

While concentrating on creating a connection with Ezra. Ashoka felt a strange kind of energy within, something leaking out of his body but what exactly, she didn't know. This energy is really small but intense. She tries to find the source of this strange energy, but fail to do it. Something was trying to block her out, trying stop her from reaching out within Ezra.

"You can't Save him" Ashoka tense up, hearing a demonic voice in her head.

After calming herself she asks" Who are you and what do you want with Ezra" I thought, trying to communicate with this strange being. A few seconds pass and nothing happens, she didn't hear his voice nor felt the weird energy within Ezra. Feeling disappointed that she lost the connection, she opened her eyes.

What she saw next will horrify her for the rest of her life. Standing beside Ezra, there was man. A man with no skin on his face, only a skull. It has his mouth open, leaking out a black substance with smoke coming out of the holes where the eyes were supposed to be. Blinking a few time, the figure was gone.

Sensing Ashoka distress Ezra open his eyes, looking at her. He saw her taking big breath, trying to calm herself while clenching heart with both hands.

By now Kanan came inside the tent, to see the progress of forming a bond between Ezra and Ashoka. He was only met with a scared look on Ashoka's face while Ezra was staring at her, confused on to what happened.

Finally, Kanan break the silence" What happens"

" I heard him" Ashoka's voice was still trembling with fear.

"Who" Kanan ask

" The spirit that Ezra spoke to in his dream... I think. He had a dark demonic voice just like you told us" Referring to Ezra.

"Why did you look so scared. What did you see." Ezka asks.

" When I open my eyes, I saw man seating beside you. what scares me the most is that he had a skull attach on his neck instead of a normal head. He was looking at me with those eyes-holes where smoke was coming out of it."

Silence reigned inside the room. Nobody knew what to make of all this. Strange, I didn't feel anyone presence beside me.

Ashoka spoke up" I think we're done for today. I have done everything I could to find the source of your vision. Something or someone is blocking me from searching deeper inside you. Whoever he is, He's really strong with the force. After we stop the empire superweapon, I suggest we temporary leave the rebellion, to find the source of this vision, and whoever is creating them."

You're right Ashoka, she should focus on this mission for now, then we will into your visions" Kanan agreed.

Kanan and Ezra left the tent, leaving Ashoka to rest, to rest for awhile, after what happened to her she deserved

Without Ezra knowledge, Sabine was secretly jealous of Ashoka holding is hand while dragging him into her tent even though she wouldn't admit to herself. She didn't like the way their fingers were intertwined together. "Come on, I can't be the only one who thinks this weird, no, not weird but wrong and disgusting. She is like 20 years older than him. " Sabine thought with a disgusted look on her face

\- Hey Sabine, are you alright? you look tense. I turn around to see Hera smiling mischievously at me.

" Yes, I'm fine" frustrated that I had been caught staring at the tent where Ezra and Ashoka went to.

I hear Hera chuckling to herself before saying " Don't worry about Ashoka, Kanan told me before you two arrive that Ashoka wanted to build a connection with Ezra to see his vision, to better understand it." Hera smile to herself amused to see Sabine reacting like this to Ashoka holding Ezra's hand even though it was strange to their hand to be intertwined together. She knows that Sabine has feelings for the boy but she wouldn't admit it because she was supposed to be strong, not letting her emotion guide her judgment. She just didn't want to admit it... yet at least. She hopes that one day they will be together as a couple without having to hide their emotion to each other.

"Yes you're right, I shouldn't worry about it". I can't react like this. I and Ezra are just friends... I think? I don't know anymore. I don't want to be in a relationship but every time we hang out together, I have this feeling inside of me that just want to be held in his arm. Every time he laughs or smiles at me, My heart starts to beat a bit faster than usual. When I look... Stop it, Sabine, we're just friend. I don't love, we can't be together. Plus He is a Jedi and I am a Mandalorian, My family wouldn't accept us being together.


	4. Prison break

Next week

(Ezra pov)

The ghost crew and captain Rex were hiding in the sand waiting for the shipment to come by. Sabine planted an emp bomb, on the path where the cargo would pass by. We just have to wait for the truck to be above the bomb and denotated it.

"Karabast, How long must we wait before it arrives. I got a lot of sands in my ears?" ask Zeb while shaking his head to free his ears from the sand. He was getting frustrated as time went on. I can't blame him.

"It should be there any minute now" I replied, hoping that Rex information was right. I don't think that I can stand it anymore. I need to get out of the sand and move. I got ants on my legs.

After a few minutes of standing still with sands on every inch of our body, we heard the noise of a vehicle coming toward us.

"Get ready guys, our target is approaching," said Kanan.

" Don't forget that they are civilians. We can't kill them. Switch your blaster to stun mode." Captain Rex told us over the comms. I can see the tip of his helmet coming out of the sand, getting ready to stun the locals inside the truck. Rex is on the other side of the truck path, in front of me waiting with Sabine and Kanan next to him.

When the truck arrives under the bomb, Sabine activated it. It sends a small electronic shock wave which causes the truck to stop in his tracks. The crew of the shipment starts to get out of their truck to inspect the problem, not knowing that it got sabotaged by us.

" I see 4 targets on our side. What about yours." Rex asks me and Zeb,

"We see 4 targets... wait no, there are 5 targets on our side." Told Zeb.

" Good, get ready. We need to take them out quickly and quietly as possible. On three we attack. One... Two... THREE."

I jump out of the sand, firing at the driver who was inspecting the truck engine. Electricity passes through his body leaving him unconscious on the ground.

"AAAAARRRRR" I hear Zeb roar before firing at the two poor civilians who were completely caught off guard by his rest of them starts to run, not even bothering to check if the others are alive. I aim at them, firing two stun shots at their back. They fall face first into the ground.

"Good job kid, your aim is improving. Maybe one day, you will be as good as me" Zeb laugh while giving me a punch to my shoulder. I hiss from the pain, rubbing my shoulder to reduce it. We walk toward the truck seeing that Sabine, Kanan, and Rex manage to stun the rest of the workers. Deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to leave them outside because they could die of dehydration, we tie them up with ropes, hiding them inside the truck behind the crates of ration.

" Sabine and Ezra, you will drive while the rest of us will hide inside the truck until we get inside of the prison" Kanan told me and Sabine.

" I drive" I exclaim to sabine. Running towards the driver seat excitedly. However, Sabine grabs my shoulder, pulling me away before I manage to grab the door. "No way Ezra, You're not driving, I'm not planning to crash into a wall today." She told me before seating on the driver seat where the key for the truck is ."Hey, It's not fair. I call it first" I was kind of pissed that she took my place but she is Sabine, I can't really be mad at her. I know that she likes to get under my skin. Signing off I take the seat next to her crossing my arm to show her that I am not happy with her stealing my seat. She just looks at me with that cheeky smile of hers which causes my heart to melt instantly. Damn it, how does she do it?

"Are you two finish acting like children? We need to arrive at the prison before they get suspicious of our absence." Zeb scowl at us. Wanting to end this mission as quickly as possible. Kanan shook his head before a small smile appears on his face while murmuring"Kids". Kanan, Zeb and Rex went inside the truck waiting for the perfect moment to get out.

While driving through the desert, Sabine caught sight of the imperial prison. "Be ready guys, I can see the building. We're almost here." She told them. When we were near the gate of the prison, a group of stormtroopers was there to inspect the merchandise. One of them went to Sabine side. " Do you have everything with you on schedule?". The Stormtrooper ask Sabine." Yes, sir, we have everything: Food, cloth, and medicine for your staff and prisoners". The soldier signal is two buddy to check the inside of the truck.

Kanan, Zeb, and Rex were hiding behind the crates avoiding the sight of the stormtrooper who was inside the truck searching for illegal passenger and checking that everything thing was in order. One of them came near the crate where Kanan was hiding behind. The blind man sensed the soldier coming toward him. The Jedi Knight reach out into the force, using an old Jedi mind trick to influence the mind of his victim. The stormtrooper stop in his track, staring into the void, before turning around toward his colleague. " Everything is clear back here, we're ready to go" They left the truck giving the clear at their captain that the truck was clean.

Zeb smirk at Kanan knowing perfectly that he had something to do with the soldier not checking behind their crates. "Ah, you and your Jedi trick always there to save the day" Zeb told him, amaze with his mind trick. Kanan only smiles at him.

When they went inside of the prison hangar, The warden of the prison was there to greet them. He was accompanied by two stormtroopers.

" My captain told me that you got everything we ask for. Very good, I am impressed. Usually, We don't get everything we order from your people but this time, you did it." He told us. Sabine had a scarf on her face, trying to hide her identity from the warden and his bodyguards. " You can park your vehicle in this hangar, I will go to my office to get your well deserve pay." The warden and his bodyguard left us alone.

Ezra and Sabine look around, seeing if the coast was clear. They saw a few stormtroopers talking to each other, their back facing us. It didn't seem that the stormtroopers were really patrolling the hangar. They seem bores which it is understandable because Jakku didn't have a high number of civilians living there.

When I saw that the coast was clear. I contacted Kanan on the comms." Alright, Kanan, your good to go. But be careful, there are a few guards patrolling this area, don't get caught by them."

Rex stuck his head out of the Truck to look at his surroundings. The hangar was filled with ships and vehicle near the wall of the hangar. They could hide behind those vehicles while moving across the room undetected, there was an elevator at the end of the hangar in which they could use it to reach the fourth floor.

When the moment was right, Rex signals Kanan and Zeb to follow him behind the vehicles. They ran silently across the hangar while hiding behind the crates and vehicles the vehicles parked inside the hangar. Approaching the elevator they saw two guards talking to each other.

" Soooo, How do we get past them without blowing our cover" Zeb ask his teammates.

Kanan was focusing on the force, trying to find a way to move those guard. He sensed the movement of a crane transporting a crate full of weapon. He pushes his hand in front of him, reaching out into the mind of the guard controlling the crane. The guard was feeling dizzy, not knowing what he was doing, he presses the red button to release the crate. It came down crashing into the floor without hurting anybody.

" WTF!, CAN'T YOU MOVE THOSE CRATES WITHOUT HURTING ANYBODY" a stormtrooper yell at the pilot.

The two stormtrooper who was blocking the way of the elevator went to investigate the accident, leaving the elevator unprotected. Plus the rest of the stormtroopers were distracted by the accident, leave the team to enter the elevator without getting caught." Nice job Kanan, We're in." Rex told Kanan while tapping his shoulder. They enter the elevator, Rex presses the fourth floor where the warden quarter was located.

During the ride to the fourth floor Kanan frown, sensing danger coming toward them. Zeb notices that something was bothering Kanan." What it is Kanan is there something wrong." He asks.

Focusing on the force Kanan senses two other stormtroopers waiting in front of the elevator entrance. " We need to climb on top of the elevator, I sense two guards standing in front of the elevator entrance, waiting for us.

Zeb pulls out the crate on the ceiling before climbing out of the elevator. On top, he reaches out with his hand to pull up Kanan and Rex before they reach the fourth floor. The door opens revealing the two guards who were waiting

Rex pulls out his pistol, setting it into stun, He fires two shots at the two guards. Dropping them on the floor unconscious. " Next time, I'm the one to take down some Buckethead," Zeb told Rex, disappointed that he couldn't use his strength to beat up the guards." Don't worry Zeb, you will have an other opportunity to beat up some guards." Rex told him while Kanan chuckled.

They came down the elevator, Zeb and Rex were dragging the unconscious guards to a janitor closet, which was the first door on their right."No one will bother them now" Zeb joked which cause the old clone to roll his eye.

" Rex, do you know where the warden's room is?" ask Kanan. He was focusing on his surrounding, trying to sense any more guards that may come into their direction. He sensed the presence of three people at the far end the corridor.

" According to the information we gather, the warden room should be at the far end of the corridor" Rex pointed with his finger at the door where Kanan had sense three presence behind it.

They silently ran across the corridor, watching their surroundings to make sure they don't get spotted by guards. luckily, the floor was mostly empty except for a couple of guards who were far away from their position, to see them.

" Am I the only one who notices that their security system sucks. They aren't any security camera on this floor and we haven't seen any more guards except for the two inside of the janitor closet".Zeb told his comrade, afraid that the mission was a trap because he thought it was too easy so far.

Rex spoke up" Yes I notice, but don't worry, it's not abnormal here. Jakku is an isolated planet with a couple of thousands people living in here compared to other planets who contained millions of sentient beings. Also, Jakku doesn't have a lot of resource for the empire to use it. Which mean that the empire control of this planet is not as strong as others planets. The empire doesn't want to waste a lot of money on this isolated planet. Perfect for us, since the prison isn't a high-security prison." Rex told Zeb. The Lasat started to relax, satisfied with Rex explanation.

They arrive in front of the door, Rex leans his head against the door placing a small circular device that amplifies the sound through the door to listen to the conversation between the warden and an imperial commander on a hologram

" Sir, I keep telling you that we need more money to improve the prison security system. From what I hear from my spies, The crime boss of Bakku village, known as the slaughterer, is planning to attack us to free his brother that we captured last week." The warden told the imperial commander. "I'm sorry but the Emperor refused to give more money and resources on this planet. The emperor has more important duties to accomplish. You just have to use everything you have to secure the prisoner." The warden was getting frustrated for the empire lack of support for their protection against the slaughterer's men.

" I hope that you have moved the prisoner in a secure place?" asked the commander.

" Yes, of course, I have moved the prisoner into my private cells, of which I am the only one to have access ." The warden told him.

" What are they saying" ask Zeb while leaning against the door, trying to listen to their conversation.

" They have moved Carlos in an isolated area in which the warden is the only one who can access it," Rex respond to Zeb

" Perfect, all I need to do is to break the door, grab the warden by his neck, threaten him to tell us how to get access to his private's cell otherwise I'll make him regret joining the empire." Zeb cracks his knuckles, ready to charge inside. Kanan puts his hand on his friend shoulder, stopping him from charging inside blindly because he didn't know that they were two bodyguards next to the door protecting the warden." wait, Zeb, I sensed two others people inside the room, protecting the warden"

" I have an idea" replied Rex. He takes out pickpocketing tools from his waist. After a few seconds, he manages to unlock the door." here is the plan, I will throw a smoke bomb inside the room. While they are blind, you will go inside and knocked them out one by one."

Rex position himself in front of the door with a smoke bomb in his hand. He opens the door, throws the smoke bomb inside. The smoke spread everywhere, blinding the warden and his two bodyguards.

cough*

cough*

" What's going on" the warden was having a hard time to breath.

Zeb roar before charging inside. He goes for the bodyguard on his left, punching him square in the face, knocking him out instantly. He turns looking at the second bodyguard who was swinging his arm forward, trying to found the intruder. Zeb lifts him up into the air, then throws him into the wall, right next to the warden.

The warden tries to reach for his blaster on the desk. Before he could grab it, he feels someone grabbing his throat tightly by a hand, lifting him up into the air. The Warden was struggling under his grip, desperately trying to free himself.

When smoke was starting to dissipate, the warden could see the one holding his throat. It was a large Lasat. "I thought they were extinct a long time ago". the warden thought to himself

" Where is the prisoner, name Carlos". Zeb demand while gritting his teeth with a menacing glare. The Warden had fear in his eye, scare that the Lasat will eat him. Still, he didn't say anything.

Zeb notices that he wasn't ready to talk even though he was scared for his life He decides to add more fear by tightening his grip on his throat. His victim was coughing now, trying desperately breath.

"How do we get access to your private cell" Zeb ask again

" Fuck it, Why should I risk my life for a prisoner. The empire doesn't want to give more money, then it's not my fault if have a security breach. I told them that something like this would happen" the warden thought to himself

The Warden pointed the bookshelf on his right." The... red...book... pull" He was struggling to speak.

Zeb looks at Rex, giving a nod with his head to check the bookshelf.

Rex grabs the only red book on this shelf. He pulls it towards him, a *click* sound came out of it. The bookshelf opens in two, revealing an elevator behind it.

Zeb turns toward the warden" Where is the key to his cell"

He pulls out a key from his pocket before giving it to the Lasat who is still holding him in the air by his neck.

Zeb grabs the key from his hand and throws it at Rex who catches it.

" we're done here," Zeb told the warden before grabbing his head and smashing it on the desk.

" Karabast... it fills good smash some Buckethead. Thank you, Rex, for letting me have them."

" Don't mention it, I did promise you that you will get a chance to smash some guards"

" Alright enough joking around, We have a mission to accomplish," Kanan told them both before entering the elevator. The rest follow him inside.

When the door opens up, they enter the warden secret room. The small room has a square shape with two cells on their left, inside the wall, two cells on their right and one cell at the end of the room. the room was not well lit. They couldn't identify the color of the wall, which was grey, without using a flashlight.

Rex turns on his flashlight from his helmet. He checks every cell to locate their target. The four cells on the side were empty. He goes for the last one at the end of the room. While approaching the last cell, the body of young man starts to appear on his vision cone.

He crunches down near the cell looking at the boy who was sleeping." Guys, I found him" Rex told to the rest of his friend. They came next to him to found a sleeping boy inside of the cell.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Open the cell." Zeb told Rex.

Rex grabs the key that they took from the warden and opens the cell's door. He crouched down near the sleeping boy, shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

The boy starts to wake up from sleep. He rubs his eye to adjust his vision. When vision starts to get clear, he notices a guard in front of him looking at him. Panic and fear start to appear on his face. He crawls away from the guard in front of him, scares that they will beat him up again.

" Relax kid, we're not here to hurt, your brother sends us to free" Rex try to calm the kid who was shaking with fear.

The kid looks up at him with relief on his face that his brother had sent his men to rescue him.

"Come on the kid, Let's get out of here" Rex extend his arm to pull the kid off the ground.

The kid just realized that the armored guy was accompanied by two other people. One of them his a giant furry creature that he never saw in his life. He suddenly got scared by the giant creature who was twice his height. Afraid that he will try to eat him.

Rex notices his distress and put a hand on his shoulder." I know he's ugly, but don't worry he is actually harmless." He gave smug look at Zeb even though he couldn't see it under his mask.

" Who are you calling harmless old man. I'm stronger than you" Zeb flex his biceps to show his strength in front them. The kid giggled, finding the ridiculous pose of the giant creature funny.

" during my time in the clone wars, I learn that brain beats strength every time during a battle. And frankly, you're about that smart as sand on this planet." Rex laughs at his own joke with Carlos joining in, laughing at the Lasat.

" Let's just concentrate on getting the kid out of here" Zeb, frustrated, turns around heading for the elevator. Kanan had a smile on his face, amused of Rex and Zeb banter.

When they enter the warden room, Kanan senses something strange coming toward the unconscious body of the warden. While Zeb and Rex were looking outside to see if the way to the elevator is clear, Kanan went to inspect the warden's body. He kneels down next to the body, turning him on his back to have a better look on his front.

What he saw sent a shiver up his spine. The warden's hand was cut clean off from the rest of his arm. Blood was everywhere on his body. "Who could have done this". 

The strangest thing is that the warden is still unconscious but this time his has two bumps on his head. " He must have been awake when someone cut off his hand, then proceed to knock him out...But why?".

"Kanan did you heard me, it's time to... Karabast, what happens to him" Kanan turns around to see Zeb looking at the warden body with shock. Rex came next to him, also not believing the sight.

It was silent for a few seconds before Rex spoke up." I thought you knock him out... not cut his hand off and kill him."

" Are you accusing me or something? You all see it, I smash his head on the desk not kill him" Zeb was feeling accuse by the old clone.

" What, no... Of course not, I don't believe that you did it. Still, I wonder who kill him."

"He's not dead"

" What" Rex and Zeb had a confused look on their face.

".He is not dead, he still breath".

" Are you telling me that someone came here, cut his right hand off and decide to leave him like that. What kind of psycho does that." Zeb exclaim, disgusted by the action of whoever did it.

"Maybe, there are some clues on who did it and why" Rex exclaim, kneeling down next to the body. He activates his infrared lens on his mask for heat signature. While scanning the area of the body, he notices some blood under the desk. He looks under the desk and found button covered with the warden blood. "OMG, It's an alarm button. He was about to alarm the prison... but he never had the chance to act before someone cut off his hand." 

"I found something"

"What is it" ask Kanan

"I found an alarm button under the desk, covered with blood"

"what do you make of this" ask Kanan.

" I think that whoever did this, cut his hand off before he could activate the alarm."

" So somebody knew that we were about to break free this kid and he was protecting us from being discovered... but why?" Zeb was confused about their mysterious protector. " Kanan, any idea?"

" I really don't have any clue. The only know for sure is that he has a high-quality blade with him if he managed to cut his hand perfectly off with one slice."

"We don't have the luxury of time to do further investigation. We need to leave this facility, now." Rex exclaims before contacting Ezra and Sabine.

"Ezra, Sabine, we have the target, Are you ready to get out of here."

"Yes, the guards just finish unloading the truck. We are clear to leave this place" Sabine spoke

" Finally, what took you so long. Does Zeb can't keep up with an old man or what" Ezra spoke

" Shut it a kid or I fill your mouth with sand to shut you up

" Alright, that's enough you two. We're coming your way. "

(Ezra pov)

When our conversation end, I turn around to see Sabine with a smirk on her face looking at me. I raise an eyebrow"What" I ask

"You're always trying to piss off Zeb. Aren't you afraid that he might actually put sand in your mouth"

I shrug " It's mutual, He pisses me off, I piss him off. Plus I'm too fast for him to catch me"

Sabine roll her eye" Whatever you say kid, but you better watch your back or your face will be bury in the ground"

I try hard not to cringe in front of her when she said "Kid". I hate when she uses that word because it keeps reminding me that Sabine only sees me as an immature boy, not as a possible, future boyfriend. I wish for the day when she stops referring to me as a kid and sees me as a man.

We heard movement from the back of the truck. I turn around to see the rest of our team inside the truck with the slaughterer brother.

" Alright, We're here. Let's get out of here. We need to bring Carlos back to his brother " Kanan spoke.

I look at Zeb who his seating down, trying to rest. " Hey Zeb, tire after a simple extract mission" I use my baby voice to tease him. He looks me straight into my eyes with a pissed off look.

" Why you little loth-rat. Wait until I get my hands on you." He tries to grab me but Kanan stops him from coming my way.

Sabine starts the engine and drives away from the prison. The prison guards open the gates to let us out. While Sabine drives, I look into the rearview mirror of the car. I was perplexed to see shadowed figure on top the of prison facing our way."Who is he and what is he doing on top of the prison. He doesn't look like stormtrooper, he is wearing all he is a prisoner who manages to escape, but I have this feeling that I know him even though I don't have a clear visual on him. Still, I sensed that he is someone really close to me. Maybe I should talk to Kanan after we complete the mission." I thought to myself.

1 hour later, back inside the slaughterer office)

"James, it's me " Carlos yell, running toward his brother who wraps his arms our him crushing him in a hug while rubbing his back.

" Don't worry little Carlos, you're safe now. I will make sure that no one will separate us again". He comforts his little brother

He releases his brother from the hug before coming our way." Thank you for saving my little brother, he means so much to me." He snaps his finger and two of his men came inside the room. One of them had the plasma tube that we need it. He gave it to Zeb before walking away with his friend following him.

" As promised, here is the plasma tube that you want. I hope you can find good use of it and thank you again for saving my brother. You are always welcome here if you need a place to lay low. You're part of the family now."

" Thank you for honoring our deal and we are grateful for your hospitality, but we must on our way. We need to join the rest of our group." Kanan gave a small bow before leaving his office. We follow him.

" Well that was easy, I'm surprised that he honored his part of the deal" I said out loud.

" Easy for you, you mean. You were inside the truck doing nothing while me, Kanan, Rex went inside to rescue this kid. Heck, even Sabine did more than you, she actually drives in and out of this place while you were seating in the passager seat". Zeb told me

" It isn't my fault, Sabine wouldn't let me drive" I pouted

Sabine look at me with a smug look." I wasn't going to let you crash our only source of transportation" Sabine said, which cause her and Zeb to laugh. Even Kanan and Rex was chuckling.

" Whatever, next time I will show you how to really drive," I told Sabine

"bring in on kid I can't wait to see your driving skills"

This so humiliating

We are walking for 30 minutes, now, on the sand with bright sun hitting our face.

You must be wondering, why are we walking instead of using the truck to get back to our camp.

I was the one driving it and I... somehow... managed to crash it into a rock. Don't ask me how I did it, I just did.

Now Zeb and Sabine are laughing behind my back for 30 god damn minutes.

" What were you saying again, Ezra. That you will show us your driving skills." Zeb told me from behind

" he certainly has some skills, We have a rock has a witness. But I don't think he will approve for you to have driving license" Sabine joked before laughing again with Zeb while clutching his shoulder

"Way to go, Ezra, You try to show up that you are a capable man at the girl you love but instead you got humiliated in front of her. The worst thing is that she is laughing at you. Well this is another fail attempt to win Sabine's heart" I sigh sadly

I feel Kanan putting his hand on my shoulder with a sympathetic smile on his face. He must have guessed that I try to show Sabine that I am a capable man but fail to do it. " Don't worry Ezra you aren't the only one who made a fool of himself by trying to impress a girl " he gave me a knowing look Which made me feel better, knowing that Kanan also had to struggle to win Hera heart even though I never heard them confess their feelings for one another. I think that they secretly confess their love, they just didn't want to show it openly, at least not outside of the ghost crew. I saw them holding hands during mission briefing or sometimes Hera would Kanan a small kiss on his cheek when she thought that know one was looking. Also, my connection with Kanan through the force brought out odd feelings from me during the night. Feelings that I want to forget.

Eventually, We arrive back to our camp.

"What took you so long... Wait a minute, why were you walking? Where's the truck?. I thought you were supposed to bring it here." ask Hera with Ashoka right next to her.

" Yes, We were supposed to but somebody manages to crash our only source of transportation." Sabine looks at me to show Hera who is the "somebody".

I just look away too embarrassed to show my face to Hera but mostly to Sabine. I sense Hera giving me a sympathetic, knowing, look. " Of course, she knows what I was doing. I can't hide anything from her. Like a mother who knows everything about their child" This thought made me smile, knowing that I have a motherly figure with me after I lost my real parent.

" Did you retrieve the Plasma-tube from the slaughterer" ask Ashoka.

" We sure did" Zeb shows the plasma tube proudly.

" Perfect because we learn from Kallus that the stormtrooper will be transferred to the BCC-8 Star destroyer that carries the black hole generator, in four days," Ashoka told us

" Is Alex ranger here? " ask Kanan

"Yes, he's been here for thirty minutes now. He is waiting there inside this hut, waiting for you to bring the plasma tube." Ashoka pointed to the red tent next to mine.

" Zeb, Ezra, can you bring the plasma tube to Dr. Rager please" ask Hera

"Sure," I said before leaving the others to visit Ranger in his tent with Zeb following me.

When everyone was going their way, Hera grabs Sabine by the hand and pulls her away from everybody into a secluded area, so that no one will hear their conversation.

" Hera, what are you doing?"

"We need to have a girl on girl talk"

"Uh... Okay. What did you want to talk about" ask Sabine nervously

" What want to talk about you and Ezra"

"What about us?"

" When are you going to confess your feelings to him"

" What are you talking about, me and Ezra are just friend" Sabine was a bit offended of Hera assumption even though she not totally wrong

Hera rolls her eyes" Please, I know the way you look when he's not looking at you" This statement made Sabine blush a bit, embarrassed by getting caught staring at Ezra."I know that every time you guys hang out together, you look happier than , even Chopper had noticed it."

" What are trying to say... that I love him?"

"I'm not saying that you love him but you can't deny that you have feelings for him. and denying it will only hurt you. Trust me I know this." I said

"Alright I admit, I really care for him but as a friend and not as a lover. He is just a kid, He's too immature from me, always showing off to impress me. Also, he is so annoying when he tried to flirt with"

"Maybe but, you forgot about how he is always sacrificing himself to protect those he cares. Remember the time when Ezra push away to face off against the inquisitor. He did it because he wanted to protect you not to show off his skill. He knew that he couldn't defeat them but he did it anyway because he is that selfless. Always thinking about others before himself. I know this is what you admire about him. You know that he is always there for you when you need him. I know about his bad attempt at flirting or his, sometimes, immature way to act but that doesn't mean he doesn't have real genuine feelings for you and not just a boy crush. He just doesn't know how to react with all this. You remember how he was like, he was living alone for 7 years, He didn't trust anyone before he met us. He has no experience in romance just like you. "

Sabine was shocked hearing this, and the funny thing is, is that she is right. She always admirer his she's right, Ezra is always there for her when she needs him ,even for the most ridiculous task. In the beginning, she thought he was doing it because he had a crush her. Of course, it's one of the reasons but mostly he was doing it because he wants to help people. He is always there to help Kanan, Hera, Zeb and even Chopper with his oil change. He just helps me more because he likes me... no he loves me.

" You're right Hera, But the things is... I don't know if I truly love him. I know that I care for him, more than just friendship, and you're right he always finds a way to lift my mood up. But I can't be sure if it's love I feel or something else. You know I'm not good at expressing my emotion, I was taught to fight and to be a warrior, not how to express my feelings. This is all new to me and I don't want to break Ezra's heart if I confess that I love him but in reality I don't. I have to be hundred percent sure if I want to confess anything"

Sabine right, she must come to term with herself before admitting her feelings to Ezra. But still, I know that she loves him and, I'm afraid that something might happen to one of them before they could express their feelings for each other. We live in a time of war and anything could happen. Any of us could die at any moment, that why I confess my feelings for Kanan before it is too late. We need to find some kind of happiness during those time of war. I have no regret for doing it.

" you're right Sabine... do you know that you remind me a bit of myself when I was younger"

" Really, how?" She gave me a smile, knowing I was referring to my relationship with Kanan.

" When me and Kanan were younger, before we met you, Kanan was always trying to convince me to leave the rebellion and to join him on his bed. I can't even tell you how many times he tried to make me sleep with him." Sabine cringes at the thought of Kanan being a pervert when he was younger.

" He was a real scoundrel, he didn't care about anything except for himself. Well, that's what I thought when I first met him. I realize that he actually cares about people, he just didn't want to show it openly as am I. For example, he rescues an old man from being beaten up by some street thugs. During those years with him, I have learned to care for him and eventually love him. But for a long time, I didn't want to admit it to myself at the time"

" What change... uh... what I mean is from the way that you and Kanan act, I thought that you both are in a relationship," Sabine said nervously. She didn't want to pry into her privacy but she wanted to know what made her change her mind to confess her love to Kanan.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. You're right, me Kanan are in a relationship. We just don't show our love put in the open but... in close door, it's all different story" Hera said with a smile remembering the time with Kanan on her bed. Sabine was disgusted at the thought of Kanan and Hera being intimate with each other

" Anyway, remember the day that we stole food from an imperial facility for the wookies hiding from the empire."

Sabine signs sadly" Yeah I remember, Kanan almost die when he got shot by a sniper."

" When he was unconscious for days, I was miserable. I didn't want to leave my room, I kept blaming myself for days. I realize at this moment that he had a huge in my heart and that without him, I couldn't live as I am today. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. This was exactly my case. I realize that I love him and I needed to tell him. I was afraid that I couldn't tell him how I felt. Once He woke up, I told him everything I feel for him."

" What I'm trying to say Sabine is that you don't have time even if you think you have. We live dangerously life, One day we are joking with each other while eating a nice meal and the next day we get ambush by stormtroopers. When you will figure out your feelings for him, tell him. Don't wait, thinking that got all the time you need or will regret it. I know that I will regret it if Kanan dies before I got a chance to show him that I love him" and with that said, Hera leaves Sabine alone, letting her think about what she said.

Sabine was alone now thinking about what Hera told her and wondered if she loves Ezra enough to start a relationship with him. She signs sadly" Why is romance so difficult." She starts to think about Ezra and all the time that they spent together. That thought brought a smile on her face." Maybe I do love him" and with that, she starts daydreaming about Ezra.


	5. Infiltration

Four days later

Everyone was in Hera tent, listening on the mission briefing.

Everyone was tense. We were about to do the most important mission our life and the most difficult of them all. If we fail, It will be the death of millions of innocent people. Failure is not an option this time.

" Okay, here is the plan" Hera pulls out the blueprint of the base that Alex stole from the imperial archive before coming on Jakku.

" As you can see it's a highly-secured base, with snipers on the walls, around the base, ready to shoot at anybody who tries to get close. we will have to infiltrate during the night to hide from their line of sight, still there is the problem of the watchtower around the base. We will have to avoid their light."

" How do will climb up the wall" Zeb ask, his arm crossed

" By using these" Rex pulls out a grappling hook under the table.

" Once we climb over the wall, there should be a vent on this side of the main building over there" Hera pointed to the right side of the building where the vent is located. "Which means that Ezra is going to use the ventilation system to get on top of the roof where the satellite is located"

"WHAT" I had pained look on my face. " Why me? you know that I don't do this kind of stuff anymore"

"I'm sorry Ezra, but you're the only one who small enough to crawl inside the vent" Hera look at me apologetically

"If you ask me, I think this perfect job for the loth-rat" Sabine joked, nudging Zeb elbow in which he starts to chuckle at Sabine joke.

"I hate this nickname "loth-rat". Like rat crawling inside a vent, Very funny." I thought sarcastically.

"Here, this is the map of the ventilation system. Once inside, use it to help you guide yourself through the ventilation" Hera gave me a holowatch containing the blueprint." Plus, Here is the jammer that Alex ranger manages to construct thanks to you guys." She gave me the jammer.

" Once you reach the satellite, there should be an electrical panel where you can plug the Jammer on it," Ranger told me.

" Once you activated the jammer, we will take out the soldier inside the camp. But remember, we need their armor to infiltrate the BCC-8 Star Destroyer. We can't leave any burn marks on them from our blaster or else they will get suspicious. We will have to stun them."

"Any questions?" Hera asks

we all look at each other, waiting to see if someone is going to ask a question. Zeb was the first to speak up."Yes, I have a question. What do we do about us" gesturing to him, Ashoka and Hera" We can't wear their armor because of our physical appearance"

" You mean that you're too fat to wear their armor" I laugh while he gave me a death glare.

" You're right Zeb, We can't disguise ourselves as stormtrooper. According to Alex we are allowed to have two crates for personal belongings. We will hide inside the crates once we capture the camp."

"Wouldn't the empire check the contents of those boxes before letting us carry it" Ask Kanan

"Not really, because the captain of the base is supposed to check the crates in which he signs a paper to confirm that the contents of the crates are in standard procedure. All we need to do is to give this paper at one of the captains inside the Star Destroyer and we're free to go. Once we are escorted to our quarters, we will free you from the box."

Zeb nods his head, satisfies by the answer from Ranger.

"Do we have more question"

After few seconds of silence making sure that no one has a question, Hera spokes again." Good, I suggest you all to rest. This will be the most important mission that you will face. There is no room for failure. We can't allow the empire to use this weapon against innocents people."

Hera takes a deep breath before looking at us with grave look." There is no sacrifice too big for this."

We all have a brooding look on our face. We are thinking the same, the possibility that we have to sacrifice ourselves if all means fail. The thought of losing one of us saddens me. They aren't just my friends, they became my second family since I lost my real one to the empire. I can't lose them. I made my personal mission to make sure that everyone I care; The ghost crew, Ashoka, Rex, and Wolffe, will make it back alive even if it's the last thing I do. If it comes to this, I will sacrifice myself. My death isn't as important as them. Even if I don't say it openly, I know that they are more skills than me, They are more important for the rebellion than me. I'm just a kid who spent seven years alone, Trying desperately to survive each day, wondering when will be his next meal. I'm nobody, not like them, They are the heart of this rebellion, the hope that one day everything will go back to normal before the rise of the empire.

Later that night at base AT-367

The ghost crew, Ashoka, Rex, Wolffe, and the rest of the rebel soldier were around the base, hiding in the shadow.

Sabine was using the telescope attach on her helmet to examine the base defense.

" What do you see?" ask Hera from her comms

" The walls are too high to jump over, we will have to use the grappling hook to climb over the wall. Also, as you might see there are 4 light towers around the base. Inside the base the base there is a lot of activity, probably getting ready to transfer inside of the BCC-8 Star Destroyer. On the edge of the wall, I see a few stormtroopers patrolling."

"Do you see the satellite" Ask Rex

" Yes it is on top of the main building at the far end of the base"

" Perfect, Ezra, Ashoka and Kanan infiltrate the base and install the jammer on the Satellite. When you're done, we will help you take down the rest the stormtroopers" told Rex.

"Don't the forget that you must jam the satellite system before knocking out any guards or else it will activate the base alarm and send a distress signal back to BCC-8 Star Destroyer," said Alex ranger

" Don't worry about it, we got this. We're Jedi, nothing can stop us" I said. Sabine rolls her eyes," Yeah, the Jedi who can't even drive a truck" Sabine joked. I hear a couple of laughs coming from Rex and Zeb which made me sigh in annoyance.

" Here Ezra, take this grappling hook to climb over the wall." Wolffe handed me the grappling hook to carry it with me."Damn, this thing is am I the one to carry it? Why not Kanan or Ashoka, they are both stronger than me" I thought to myself

We were walking silently towards the base wall, avoiding the lights from the watchtower which it's difficult with a heavy grappling hook strap on your back.

I was lagging behind from Ashoka and Kanan. I look at my righ to see one the watchtower light coming toward me. I take a giant step back, avoiding the light. Unfortunately, because of the grappling hook, I lose my balance and fall on my back. I think the guard on inside of the watchtower hear me because he was moving his light toward me. I try to stand up back but I failed to do it I'm trap like a turtle who is stuck on his back." Stupid grappling hook. Why did he have to be so heavy? Great not even 10 minutes on this mission and I'm' already screwing up".

Just when I was going to be spotted, Ashoka and Kanan pull me with the force toward them.

"Thanks," I said, giving them an apologetic look to them

" Don't mention it, just be careful. We need to stay undetected" Kanan said, helping me up.

We managed to reach the wall undetected. while I install the grappling hook on the ground, Kanan and Ashoka look over the wall to make sure the guards were facing away from our position. When they gave me the all-clear, I shoot the hook over the wall. It clings securely to the wall edge.

" Alright, It should be strong enough to hold our weight. Who's first?" I whisper

Ashoka steps forward and starts climbing on the rope followed by Kanan and me, as last.

When I get on top of the wall I see Kanan and Ashoka jumping down inside the base. I followed them, making sure that the guards weren't looking at my direction.

We were running silently across the base leaning on the wall. While hiding behind vehicle parked near the base walls. We were using the dark to help us maintain undetected.

We were right next to the building where the satellite was located it, hiding behind a truck. There was a group of stormtrooper blocking our way.

" Here is the vent " pointed Kanan

When the group of stormtrooper left, We run over to the vent. Ashoka makes sure that the stormtroopers are far enough away from our position before using her lightsaber to cut the screws on the vent.

"Don't forget to use the blueprint to help you find your way on top?" Kanan told me.

" Yes I know, you don't have to remind me" I sign desperately before entering the vent

" This is great..tight walls, dust on my face, no place to rotate my body, the feeling of being crush . I hate those vents. Next time, it's somebody else who will crawl inside the ventilation." I use the ventilation walls to climb upward to reach for the roof entryway ." Great, now I have dust in my eyes. It's really itching my eyes."

When I reach the top of the roof, I force the vent, breaking it. I clean off all of the dust covering my body before walking up to the satellite. I open the electronic panel, plugging in the jammer. After a few seconds, the satellite signal is jam. Time to signal the others.

" The satellite signal is jam. You are clear to attack the base"

" Great work Ezra, I know you could do it" Hera encourages me.

" I had my doubts" I hear Zeb joked.

I look around, seeing the rest of the rebels soldiers climbing up the walls of the base by using grappling hooks. They started to fire at them while taking cover behind the vehicles and crates. The Stormtroopers fire back at them, they try to take cover which it's hard since they are ambushed by all of us around the base. We block off every exit, leaving them trapped in the crossfire. They are in a circle formation, trying to create a shield by watching each other back while firing at us.

Ashoka and Kanan run toward the stormtrooper, deflecting the shots being fired at them. When Kanan came close to one, he slices off his blaster in half, grabbing him by the force, he projects him toward his friend on his left, knocking out both of them. A Stormtrooper to Kanan's right side was about to shoot, only to be met by Ashoka foot on his face.

" Thanks for the for the save"

" You're welcome"

Now that Ashoka and Kanan broke the circle formation. The rest of them were easily gunned down, one by one.

Sabine and Rex were on the edge of the wall, firing at guards who were station there. They were equally best sharpshooter, taking out stormtroopers while protecting each other back.

Zeb was on the ground, smashing every Buckethead near him with his fist. He was also helping Ashoka and Kanan breaking the circle formation on the other side of the circle, opposite to them.

By the time I got down on the ground, every guard was knocked out.

" What?...You didn't leave some for me" I said with fake hurt in my voice while clenching my heart with my hand.

"It isn't our fault if you're too slow to get down." I glare at Zeb." Next time, you're the one crawling through the ventilation."

"Break it up you two, we have mission to complete. We don't I have time to listen to your childishness fight." Hera told us. "Take their uniform and join us back at the imperial shuttle. Mister Ranger can you retrieve the clearance code from the main building. Sabine will escort you there in case there's still some conscious stormtroopers hiding inside." Hera told them

Once every unconscious body was stripped naked and hidden. We all gather in front of the imperial space shuttle, waiting for instruction.

Alex spokes up" Once we get inside of Star Destroyer, there will be a stormtrooper captain that will escort you to your quarters. We will have to play along and follow him. Except for you three." Alex pointed to Ashoka, Hera, Zeb who couldn't wear the stormtrooper armor because of their physical appearance." In which you will have to hide inside the crate until we give the signal to get out. I have already sign confirmation papers. No one will bother to check the crates"

Zeb was dragging his feet on the ground "I really don't want to get inside the crate" Zeb groan

" Now, you will know how it feels being in tight spaces. I hope for your sake that you wash your feet before the mission, If not I'll make sure to pay my respect on your funeral" I smile seeing the annoyance on his face. Ashoka and Hera share the same crate since they are smaller than Zeb.

We enter the space shuttle and blast off into space towards the Star Destroyer. It will be long trip.

during the trip

I was seating on a bench with my eyes closed, trying to clear my mind, letting the force float through me. I was focusing on my surrounding.

Everyone was inside the main room near the exit of the shuttle. I could hear them talking, joking and laughing. But deep down they are all were nervous. Millions of innocent lives rest on their hand. This kind of burden can cause a man to go crazy if he doesn't try to distract his mind.

Rex was piloting the shuttle with Kanan as co-pilot. The chopper was with them, painted as an imperial droid. I sensed calmness within them accompanied by determination and a sense of purpose. Before this mission, we were doing smalls jobs for the rebellion, hurting the empire, but all of this missions didn't have a major impact on the empire. If we... Not if but when we going to destroy the black hole, the empire couldn't ignore us anymore. They spent so much money and resources on this weapon, it's destruction will hurt their economy. The rest of the Senate wouldn't be able to ignore the emperor's action since their wallets will be hit.

I sensed someone approaching me, I open my eyes to see Sabine looking with those beautiful amber eyes, smiling at him.

" I hope I'm not disturbing your sleep I just wanted have a bit of company" She bites her lips nervously. I stare at her lips." She got one of the best lips that I ever saw. They are so smooth and kissable, I just want to grab her the face and kiss her fulling on the mouth while forcing my tongue inside, tasting every bit of her delicious mouth." I don't act on this thought, I do not wanted to get slap in the face but mostly because I don't want to ruin our friendship which took me time to build. If can't have her as my girlfriend then at least we could be friends. Even though I will hate. The thought of her dating and kissing a guy while I'm the third wheel, turn my stomach upside. Realising that I have been staring at her for a long time, my face starts to heat up from embarrassment. She stills has that beautiful smile on her face. I wonder what she's thinking inside her head.

"uhh no...you were... I mean that... I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes." I rub my neck, embarrassed of my stuttering, in which she giggled before taking a seat close to me. I mean REALLY close to me. Our arm and leg are touching each other. I can feel the heat from her body, and it doesn't help me with my blushing problem.

"Are you nervous by the mission?" She asked looking at me.

I take my eyes off hers, looking at the wall in front of me. Thinking for a few seconds before answering her "Of course I am, who wouldn't be. The galaxy is counting on to stop this weapon if we fail, it will be the death of all; of us, the rebellion, anyone who dares speak against the emperor and innocent people. We have to destroy it no matter what".

She grabs my hand with her, by now my blush was long gone and I didn't feel nervous anymore, giving me a reassuring look. " Don't worry we will make through. What was this old Jedi saying? I remember May the force be with you always" She tries to sound like an old Jedi by deepening her voice. I chuckle a bit while she is giggling at her own impersonation of a Jedi.

" How about this one Do or do not, there is no try" Now we both burst out of laughter. Everyone was glazing at us, wondering what was so funny, before returning to their normal activity. Once our laughter dies down, I start to think about the possible costs of this mission.

Sabine saw the worried look on my face"What is it?" She asks

"It's nothing... I was just thinking about the thought that we might not make it alive this time."

" Stop thinking like that, we'll make like we always do." She nudges my elbow, trying to reassure me.

"It isn't like the others missions where we can just leave if it becomes too complicated, and restart the next week. This is a one-time thing. You heard what said, No sacrifice is greater than this mission."

" Yes, I heard what she said, still doesn't change the fact that if we work as a team we will make ut thought this. We will succeed in reversing the polarisation of the black hole generator power cell." Sabine frowns, starting to worry about Ezra lines of thought.

" And what if we can't. What if we can't reverse the polarity because of an unknown reason. What we do then."

"If it comes to this, then we're blowing this piece junk, sending a message to the empire that nothing will stop us until everyone is free from there tyranny."

I look down on the ground, exhaling before speaking" You know that we only need one person-" "Stop it right there mister" She interrupts me, grabbing my face, forcing me to look into her eyes. Knitting her eyebrows, showing me that she was dead serious.

" I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that if everything fails, you will sacrifice yourself save us. Stop trying to be the hero in this story"

" I'm...not trying..to be... a hero" I stutter, getting scared the look she was giving me, she was definitely pissed off and mad. Suddenly, her face softens before speaking in a low voice. " I know you're not trying to be a hero, It's who you are. Always putting yourself in danger to protect the ones you care. But please don't do anything stupid, alright?... for me" That last part came out barely in a whisper.

"Did I heard it right" but before I could ask she leans against my body, resting her head on my chest. My face starts to get warm. I was caught completely off guard by her action. I don't know what to do.

" uhh... Sabine"

"Shut up Ezra, I don't want to talk anymore. I'm tired and I need a good nap before we arrive at our destination." she was resting her leg on the bench while shifting her head to find a more comfortable spot on my chest. Once satisfied she lets sleep overtake her.

I was completely tense at the moment, my heart was beating fast from the close proximity with Sabine. I didn't what to do. My arms were on my side, I didn't know where to put them. Would it be too forward to wrap my arm around her body?

Sensing my discomfort, she told me to relax because it wasn't a big deal " You put your arm around me if you want. I won't mind" I couldn't believe her. She wants me to embrace her in my arm. hesitantly, I put arm around her stomach. While doing it, My hands were shaking with anticipation. Excited and scared that I will embrace Sabine in my arms.

While she was sleeping I took big breath, trying to calm myself down."Relax Ezra, she is just sleeping on your chest No big deal".I thought to myself.

Once relaxed, I start to admire Sabine's body. I look at her sleeping head, she looks so peaceful. The once hard look on her face that you could tell that she went through difficult time was gone. Now, It replaces by a look child who is too innocent to understand the harsh world. She is so much beautiful when she sleeps.

While caressing her hair with my fingers, I grab a piece of her hair and put it under my nose. The scent of vanilla perfume fills my nostrils. It isn't a powerful smell but enough to notice it.

After a few moments of stand still while caressing Sabine's hair with one hand and embracing her with the other hand, My eyelid starts to get heavy. The quiet environment around me, except for few rebels talking, is tiring my body. I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

I was walking through tall grass of lothal toward my watchtower. I could feel the small warm wind of lothal hitting my face. The grass moving according to wind direction. Loth-cat were running beside me, enjoying the warm climate on this beautiful day. They were chasing each other, trying to each other tail. The sun was high into the sky with no clouds blocking his ray of sunshine to me.

While walking to my watchtower, I could see two figures in front of me, under the entrance of the watchtower but I can't who they are since they are too far from me to see in details their face. I have to get closer.

The more I walk, the more I could see their body characteristic. There were a woman and a man facing each other. I could see the dark blue hair of the male. As for the woman, she was wearing a purple headpiece that covered her head.

"Wait a minute, I know those people. But It can't be." I start to run toward with excitement and fear. Fear that it wasn't real and those were not the people I thought they were. I could hear and feel and the grass moving around as I run through them. I push the tall grass away from my face to have a better look at my path.

Once I was out of the tall grass, I just froze in place. I could not believe what I was seeing.

"Mon...Dad?" I ask. They turn around facing me. They have a smile on their face.

" Son, your back," My father said. I couldn't believe it. Just a few feet in front of me my parents were there, looking at me with pure happiness in their eye.

I was overwhelmed with joy. My parents were finally back with me on lothal. I wasn't alone anymore. I got my family back.

"Come here son, join us" My father extended his hand, inviting me to take it. I walk toward him, My hand also extended to grab his.

Suddenly I realized that I wasn't getting any closer, despite my effort. The more I walk, the more the distance between us was growing. I was running now, afraid that I will lose them again.

" Please son, join us. We miss you." My mom was pleading now but no matter how fast I run, I couldn't reach them. They were moving away from until I could see them anymore.

"NOOOOOO". I fell on my knees with my face buried in my hand. " please...don't leave. " My voice broke. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. I was crying, Crying because I lost my parents again. I was alone. Alone in the middle of the field. I didn't know what to do now. How can I live without my family?

"Ezra" I heard a beautiful voice in my ears. I open my eyes to see Sabine looking at with concern in her eyes. " Are you okay?" Sabine ask. I look around to see where I was. " Oh Yeah, That's right, I'm in the imperial shuttle." I realize that I was dreaming. I didn't see my parents, I didn' lose them again, I wasn't alone. Not without the ghost crew, They are my new family and I will everything I can to protect them. I should be the first one to die.

Sabine was running her hand through my cheeks. Wiping away my tears with her thumb. I didn't even realize that I was crying. I was feeling embarrassed that I had cried in front of Sabine even though it was by accident.

I look at Sabine before answering " Yes, I'm alright. I just had a dream about my parent." I had a sad smile.

What she did next catch me by surprise. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her body. "It's alright Ezra, we're here for you," She said as she puts her head on my shoulder. After a few seconds of hesitation, I wrap my arms around her waist. The rebels inside the room were looking at us, but I didn't care. I was just content to have Sabine in my arms. We didn't talk, We were just holding each other in a tight embrace and I was savoring every second of it.

The imperial shuttle came out of hyperspace. In front of it was a fleet of Star Destroyer. One of them was the BCC-8 Star Destroyer, surrounded by five normal Star Destroyer.

" Wow... This thing is enormous. It's at least three times the size of a normal Star Destroyer." Rex said, referring to the BCC-8 Star Destroyer.

" Do you see the superweapon." Ask Kanan

"Of course I see it. It's installed in the middle of the Star Destroyer. It's pretty huge, I don't know how you could miss... Oops, Sorry Kanan, I... didn't ... mean... it"

Kanan was amused to see Rex struggling in finding the right words to say. In reality, Kanan wasn't offended by this. He had accepted his condition a long time ago, he doesn't mind that people brought out the subject anymore. Heck even sometimes he joked about his own condition just for fun.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize. Even though can't see with my eyes, I can still sense my surrounding with the force." Kanan told Rex who was relieved to learn that he didn't offend the Jedi knight.

Suddenly they got a transmission from the Star Destroyer. " Pilot of this imperial shuttle states your business"

Rex grabs the mic " we were assigned to the BCC-8 Star Destroyer. We came from Jakku base AT-367. We're sending the clearance code." Rex states before sending the clearance code.

A few minutes pass. "you're clear to land in hangar B. There should be a imperial officer to escort you and your men to your quarters" The stormtrooper said before signing off.

" I'm going to tell the others to we're here." Kanan told Rex as he left his seat.

Sabine was still holding Ezra in a tight embrace. She was wondering how to him that she loves him. "It's one thing to accept that you love him and it's another thing to tell him."

Sabine was debating when to tell him. Part of her wants to tell him now, but the other part scared to do it. "What if he doesn't love you anymore. Come on Sabine, you know damn well that he still loves you. You admit to him. Show him how you feel about him" Sabine was arguing with herself. After her internal struggle, Sabine decides to tell him.

"Ezra?" She asks while pulling away from him.

"What is it Sabine" Ezra sense that she was nervous about something.

" I have something important to tell you"

"I'm listening"

" I..." She hesitates. But before she could tell Ezra that she loves him Kanan came in.

" Alright, guys, we're here. Put your helmet on and follow me. Ezra can you help me carry Zeb, Ashoka and Hera." Kanan asks Ezra.

" Sure, just give me a second" Ezra said, facing Sabine to let her know that she can continue.

" It's alright Ezra, you can go" Since everyone was there, she didn't want to tell him yet. She will wait for another opportunity to reveal her feelings toward him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sabine said. Ezra didn't want pression her if she wan'st ready. He decides to help Kanan with the crates.

From Sabine part, she was disappointed that Kanan ruined her moment but also relieved that she didn't have to tell him yet.

In the commander bridge

Thrawn was looking out of the windows, staring into space with his arm behind his back. One of his officers came behind him.

" Sir, the imperial shuttle from base AT-367 has arrived. What are your orders?"

" Let them in and escort them to their quarters. Do not engage against them but keep track of their movements with the cameras. Let them think that they have the element of surprise." Thrawn turns around to face his officer. " Are the Droidekas ready for deployment?" Thrawn asks his officer.

" Yes sir, we're just waiting for your orders."

" Good" Thrawn turns around once again to face the windows

" Sir ?"

"Yes" he responded without leaving his eyes from the windows.

"Do you really think that the rebels will try to blow up the black hole generator."

" No, I don't think that they will, not yet at least. They will try to reverse the superweapon power cell polarity, in which it will cause the cannon to absorb itself."

" How are they planning to do that? They don't even know how it works"

" Among all of them, there is someone who knows how the weapon works. His name is Alex Rangers. One of scientist who helped build this weapon. I had suspicion on his loyalty since the empire wrongly executed his family" Thrawn told his officer who was shocked to hear that someone from the inside had betrayed them.

" We need to him" the officer exclaim

" Yes indeed, we need to stop him. That is why I send Rukh to kill him. Once he's dead. The rebels will have no choice but to blow up the weapon, in which they will die. Of course, they will try to blow up the weapon if all other options fail but at least they will be in an inner struggle to decide who will sacrifice himself. This will give us time to track them down since they will emotionally unstable, knowing that one of their loved ones will have sacrifice himself" Thrawn before his officer left him alone.

The rebels were being escorted to their room. Kanan was pushing the crate where Ashoka and Hera were hiding while Ezra was pushing the crate where Zeb was hiding. Right next to Ezra, Sabine was examining the hall decoration.

" Even if this Star Destroyer is bigger and better, their decoration sucks," Sabine said. She was disappointed by the empire lack artistic view.

" I think that they hire the same architect for this ship." Ezra joked in which he senses Sabine smiling at him under her helmet.

" Well, if I find this architect, I will make sure to give him some advice" she stated

Once the imperial officer escorted the rebels, They opened the crates, freeing Zeb, Hera and Ashoka.

" Finally, I'm out of here. I'm never going inside of it, ever again" Zeb said while scratching his arms, legs and back.

" Now you know how I feel about that ventilation system" Ezra said with a smile. Zeb looks at him like he was about to respond. He didn't say anything because he now knew how Ezra felt inside of a vent.

Hera spoke up" Alright guys, this is the plan. If we all walk together towards the power cell room, the guards will get suspicious and will ask us what we are doing. So I decided that we will split into teams" Hera said. Kanan is a team with Rex and Alex ranger with three other rebels. Sabine and Ezra were assigned together with four rebel soldiers. The last four soldiers were teamed up together.

" You will all take different paths to reach the power cell. Once you are inside, you will have to help Alex to reverse the power cell polarity. Once you're done, we get inside of the imperial shuttle and leave this place" Hera said

" What about you three? What will you do" ask Ezra

" We cant walk around ships without attracting alerting them about I presence. They have cameras everywhere. We're here as a backup plan. If you get exposed, call us over the comms. We will come to your position." Hera said

" That sucks, I want to be in the action. Not being stuck here doing nothing" Zeb told Hera.

" Sorry Zeb but we can't risk ourselves getting caught," Hera told him.

( Kanan's team)

Kanan's team were walking in the hallways. They will need to pass section C to reach the superweapon power cell from behind.

As they walk Kanan sense some movements toward them, they were moving fast. He put his hand in the air to signal the others to stop.

" What is it" Rex ask. He knew that Kanan sense something and whatever it is It's not a good sign.

" Something is moving toward us" Kanan told Rex to which he responded by pulling is two pistol from his waist. He nervous but also ready to face the danger that lies ahead.

All the sudden, Three droiketa came out of a corner, in front of them. They start to fire at Kanan's team.

" Shit those are Droiketa. The last time that I fought any of them is during the clones wars. We have to run." Rex exclaim.

" Fall back, I will cover us" Kanan told Rex.

Rex and the rest of the team were running away from the firefight. Kanan was backing away from them as he was deflecting their shots. Kanan passes through a door frame where there was an electric panel on the side. He uses his lightsaber to destroy the panel. The door close, blocking the droids fire.

Rex spoke up " That was close. How did they know that we were here, so fast"

" I don't know but we have to warn the others," Kanan said

Rex tries to make contact with the others team but something was jamming his comms." Shit, they jam our comm".Rex was now really worried about the others. They had no way to warn their friends.

As they were planning on their next move, they notice ruck who was hiding inside a vent above them. We slowly open the vent as quietly as possible for not attracting their attention. He pulls out aknife from his pants. When Alex came right above the vent. He jumps down, stabbing his neck with the knife. Blood was coming out of his mouth as he collapsed on the ground.

" FUCK" Rex was caught off by surprise to see Ruckh killed Alex. Kanan was angry at himself for not sensing the assassin presence. The rebels fire at the assassin. Ruckh was dodging their shots. He jumps on top of a rebel, stabbing his neck with the knife. He took his blaster before firing back at the rebels. Kanan steps forward, deflecting Ruckh shots. The backing away from the rebels as kept firing at them until he was at a safe distance to turn around and run.

" Karabast, he's gone. What do we do now?" Ask Rex.

" We need to regroup with the others and plan our next move." Kanan told Rex.

Hera, Ashoka and Zeb were inside of their quarters waiting for the signal if one of the teams got caught. "This is boring. I wish I have something to pass time." Zeb stated.

" Me too" Hera said. she was dying of boredom. Ashoka was passing time through meditation.

" I wish I could meditate to pass time. I already see Kanan do that. He could spend for hours meditating without no one disturbing him" Hera said.

" Well I'm not, I can't even imagine standing still for hours. I need action, some bucketheads to smash" Zeb said while pushing his fiat and palm together.

The door of their room open, revealing a group of stormtrooper behind it. Zeb and Hera didn't have time to pull out their blaster before two stormtroopers aim at their head. Fortunately for them, Ashoka force push the guards outside, closing and locking the door.

"Karabast, how did they know we're here?" asked Zeb

" I don't know, but you don't have time to worry about it. He needs to find a way to get out of here and regroup with the others." Hera states.

" I have an idea" Ashoka exclaim. " You two will hide behind each side of the door. Once the guards will concentrate on me, you can take them out." Hera and Zeb both nod at Ashoka before hiding next to the door. Hera was on the left while Zeb was on the right. Ashoka was at the far end of the room to distract the guards from her friends.

" Hera do you have the shock bomb that Sabine gave you" Ashoka asked Hera to which she responded with a knowing smile before juggling the bomb with one hand.

" Ready?" Ashoka asks. They both nod to give the signal that they are ready.

Ashoka opens the door before activating her both lightsaber. The stormtroopers came inside, firing at Ashoka while passing through Hera and Zeb without noticing them. Ashoka was deflecting their shots, sending some of them back to their owner. Hera throws the shock bomb outside.

"Aaaahhhh" The guards outside the room were shocked from the bomb. Their scream alerted the remaining four stormtroopers inside the room. Hera and Zeb fired at two guards who were aiming at them.

Ahoka stabbed the guard, who was in front of her, through his chest. She went behind the two guards who were distracted by Hera and Zeb. Her lightsabers went through their chest, killing them before they could fire at her friends.

" Shit, they jam our comms. How we suppose to find them" Hera yell. She was angry and worry. She hopes that the others were fine.

" Follow me, I can sense them" Ashoka said. She ran through the hallway with Zeb and Hera following her.

( Ezra's team)

(Ezra pov)

I, Sabine and the rest of my team were walking through the hallway. Everything was going well. There were no guards around us.

" Something isn't right. Don't you think we will have seen any guards?. Sabine asks. She was worry from the lack of stormtrooper patrolling the hallway. Worry that they knew about their presence on their ship.

" Yes, your right. It's too quiet" I said " Maybe it's lunchtime" I try to lift the mood up.

" All of you stop" We heard someone yell at us. We turn to around to see a group of stormtrooper pointing their blaster at us. We try to run but the hallway was blocked by another group of soldiers. We were ambushed.

" This is bad," I said

" No shit, captain obvious. Tell me something that I don't know" Sabine said. She had drawn out her pistols, aiming at the guards behind us, while I was aiming at the ones in front of us.

No one move, we were just standing there, looking at each other. Suddenly, a door close behind me. Trapping me inside the hallway with the stormtroopers. They were moving closer to me.

" Ezra, are you Okay? We can't open this door." Sabine yells through the door. She was scared for Ezra life since he was trapped alone with guards aiming at him.

The speakers came on.

" Hello, Phoenix Squadron. How nice of you to join us." We hear Throw voice.

" Thrawn!" I growl. " How did you know we were her?

" Easy my boy, It was thanks to dr. ranger. Since I was assigned to supervise this project, It was my duty to get the maximum information about those who I'll be supervising. When I heard about Alex's family being wrongly executed by the empire, I knew there was a possibility that he may want his revenge against the empire. I know how the death of loved ones can bring a man to do irrational actions. So I decided to keep track of him. When I was searching through the archive history to examine each transmission or download one by one, something caught my attention. I find out that someone had downloaded the blueprints for the base AT-367. That alone didn't raise any suspicions from me since will frequently download those blueprints in case we need to adjust them. What caught my attention, however, was that the blueprints were downloaded on an 87 USB key, an old version of our current one. It is still compatible with our system but there was a glitch in it. Our system couldn't detect those USB key automatically like our current one. You had to analyze it manually if you wanted to find it in the system. That's why I had them destroyed. I knew that whoever had used this USB key, didn't want to get detected by the system. Since Alex ranger was one of my suspects, I had sent my one of my spies to search his office when he wasn't there. He discovers the same USB key that was used to downloads the blueprints under his drawer. Since my suspicions were right, I knew it was a matter of time before you came here. I knew that you will use the base in Jakku to infiltrate my Star Destroyer. That's why I decided to repair the droideka from the time of the clones wars and use them to ambush you all. You will not stop the construction of the black hole generator.

"YOU MONSTER!" Ezra yell ."If the empire uses this weapon, millions of people will die. Don't you care about those citizens who spent every day trying to make a living" I was now angry.

" My boy, There is worst thing in the universe than this weapon" Thrawn said.

" What do you mean" I was confused.

" Now is not the time to wonder about the meaning of my words. Now is the time for all of you to die" Thrawn said before turning off the speakers.

The stormtroopers take aim, but before they could fire at me. A smoke bomb was thrown at us. Smoke started to fill the hallway.

" What the... AAAAAHHHHH"

" Who are ... AAAAHHHH"

I heard screaming coming from the guards but I couldn't see who was making them scream. I turn on my lightsaber to the light from it, to have a better look at my surroundings. I saw a someone wearing some kind of black jumpsuit, Wielding a sword in his hand. He had is blade through the chest of a stormtrooper. One of his colleagues came behind this mysterious figure, aiming at his back. The figure spun his sword behind his back, deflecting his shot with his sword before cutting his hand where he was holding the blaster.

"AAAAHHHHH" the guard scream but he was quickly silenced with a sword cutting his neck.

Two stormtroopers were standing on next to him on each side. They went to push his face. He grabs their fist with his hand. He crossed his arm while twisting their hand to which they fall on their knees. He extended his arms, punching them in their face. They flew up against the wall.

Now that the smoke was gone, I had a better look at my savior. I gasped, he was wearing the same armor that I saw in my vision. He had the same grey gauntlet with a flying creature, who fire flames from his mouth, forged on it. He was wearing the same black mask with a black opaque glass on his face, hiding his identity.

" Who are you " I ask, wondering if he will have the answers to my visions

" Who I am, is not important right. All you need to know, Is that I hate the empire and I'm here to destroyer their superweapon before they could use it on civilians. If you help me destroy this weapon, I will help you and your friend to get out of here." The strange figure had a deep voice, almost like a robotic voice. It was probably his mask who was deepening his voice to hide his real one.

" So do we have a deal? " He asks. I know that I shouldn't trust him since I didn't exactly know who he was, but there was something in him that told me that I could trust him.

"Alright, we have a deal" I grab his hand and shake it.

"EZRA are you Alright?" I heard Sabine yells through the door.

" Yes I fine, I managed to fight them off" I don't know why I didn't tell her about the mysterious guy who saves me. I just had this feeling that I shouldn't tell her or any of my friends... right now at least.

" How about you?" I ask. I was worried that she was hurt.

" We're fine, just a few bruises, nothing to worry about"

"Good" I said

"What do we do," She asks me

" Go find the others, I will join you once I find my way through this labyrinth."

" Alright, but please be o careful don't do anything stupid" for me. I can't lose you. We need you...I need you. Sabine was really worried that something will happen to Ezra or that he will put himself in danger.

" You know I can't promise you that" I joke

"I know, this is why I'm afraid " Sabine thought to herself

When I heard Sabine and rebels walk away from me, I turn around, facing the strange figure in front of me. " We need to destroy the jammer" I said

"The jammer is located in the command bridge." He said

" How do you know" Ezra asked

" I have my ways" he said.

In the command bridge.

"We can't kill this guy we need back "

Thrawn was looking at the cameras. He was getting nervous as he saw this unknown cutting down men one by one. He was dodging and deflecting all of their shot as he was killing them. Thrawn couldn't believe how fast he was. The stormtroopers didn't have time to react before they were killed by this unbeatable force.

Thrawn had never seen this level of brutality and delicateness at the same time. The way he wields his sword was incredible. It looks like the weapon didn't even weigh because of way he was spinning his swords. He was like a ballerina dancer, spinning and jumping in the air while leaving trails of blood on his path. Even the droideka couldn't defeat this foe.

Thrawn was starting to get afraid. He didn't know where this intruder came from. He checked every recorder and he still couldn't find how he managed to infiltrate his ship undetected.

" Sir is getting close, What do we do" An officer aks Thrawn.

" Lock the door and take position." Thrawn told his officer. " Ruckh I want you to kill him" Thrawn said

" It will be my pleasure" Ruckh had evil smile on his face.

(Ezra pov)

Wow... I was speechless. Who is this guy? I never saw someone fight like this. The guards didn't stand a chance. It seems that no matters how many stormtroopers or droideka were send to us. He cut them all down without mercy. He was wall-running, jumping, spinning in the air. They couldn't keep track of him. Heck, even I had a hard time to keep track on his movement. He is so fast. One minute he was in front of you, the next he was behind you killing your friends.

While we were running toward the command bridge, The figure stopped in his track.

" What is it" I ask. He didn't say anything. He was just standing still. He gave me the signal with his hand to back away from him. I compied and few steps back.

Unknown to Ezra, the mysterious figures had sensed ruck, Thrawn personal assassins, above him, inside a vent. the figure was waiting for the assassin to jump on him before making a move on him.

Ruckh thought that he had the element of surprise so he decided to jump and attack his target with a knife. BIG MISTAKE! The figure elbows him in the stomach, freezing him in the air. He gave him three consecutive punches to his chest. Sending him, crashing into the wall. The impact was so hard that the wall crack.

"what was that?" I ask with eyes bug out

" This is ruckh, Thrawn personal assassins," he said

" Damn, he sure is ugly. Well, not as ugly as Zeb" the dark figure chuckled at my joke.

" Come on, the command bridge is just up ahead." He said.

Sir, he's here." An officer told Thrawn who was at the far end of the room, near the window.

Everyone was in position in front of the door, waiting for the dark figures to come through. They were all scared to death, they all saw what happens to the many stormtroopers who tried to take this foe out. They didn't want to share their same fate.

While everyone was aiming at the door. They fail to notice, the dark figure and Ezra behind Thrawn. They had used the ventilation system to sneak inside the command bridge. The dark figure pitches the pressure point on Thrawn's neck to knock him out.

Ezra starts to shoot at the stormtrooper from behind with his lightsaber blaster.

While they were distracted by Ezra. The figure tackled a guard while rolling on top of him and grabbing his blaster. He fires perfectly at three guards on their head. Then two stormtrooper came in front of him with their blaster pointed at him. He jumps in the air, avoiding their shots. While in the air he pulls out two kunai from his waist and throws it at their neck.

On Ezra side, He deflected two shots from a stormtrooper before switching to his blaster and stunning him. He ran towards a guard as he was deflecting his shots. He cut his blaster in half, force pushing him against his friend behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, Ezra saw a stormtrooper aiming his gun at him. But before he could fire at him, a kunai pierces through his hand, making him scream in agony. Ezra uses this to his advantage and shot him to his chest, stunning him.

Once every guard was either killed or stunned. The dark figure destroyed the main computer, deactivating the signal jammer.

" The jammer is offline. You can contact your crew" The figure told me

I activated my comm " Hera, do you heard?"

" Ezra? How did you manage to contact us" Hera asked

" I deactivated the jammer," I said. Hera was surprised to learn that Ezra managed to deactivate the jammer all alone.

"where are you" I asked

" We're in block D, fighting off imperial stormtrooper."

" Is the Sabine there with you?" I asked

" Yes she is with us" she said. "phew, At least she is safe" I thought

" Ezra, we're going to regroup with the others at the cafeteria in block C," Hera told me.

" Alright, I will be joining you guys. I just need to find my way around the ship" I said. before turning off my comm.

" I need to join the others" I told the figure.

" You can't," he said

" Why" I was confused

" you know friends are planning on sacrificing themselves to destroy the superweapon. If you care about their lives, you wouldn't let them. You only need one person to do this job, not a full squad." He was right. If I join my team, they would want to sacrifice themselves for the destruction of the superweapon. I can't let them do it. I promise myself that I will protect them, no matter what. They deserve to live for everything they did for me.

" Alright, I won't go but how am I suppose to enter the power cell room? There are literally hundreds of guards protecting it." I said.

I sensed his smile under his mask. "Easy, by using this" he pointed a vent on his right side. I groan"Great, again with those tights should be fun"

" Okay, but what about the guards" I ask

" Don't worry about them, I will deal with them" He said as he threw me an earpiece. " Use this, you this to keep in touch with each other"

" What? won't you come with me?"

" No, I have some things to intend to" he said referring to the unconscious Thrawn.

" What do you want with him" I ask

" Don't worry about it, it's not your business. Just get inside the room and wait for my signal. You should have clear passage to the power cell."

I decided to drop the subject and leave him alone with Thrawn. I sensed that I should not question him. It's like if the force was forcing me to trust him.

( Sabine pov)

Me and the rest of my team were running through the corridor of the Star Destroyer. We were trying to locate the rest of our squad, which was difficult since our comms were down. We couldn't contact them.

"Please Ezra for all mandore, don't do anything stupid. I can't lose you now." I thought

" SABINE" I heard someone yell my name. I turn around to see Ashoka, Hera, Zeb running toward me.

"Sabine, where's Ezra ?" Hera asked

" I don't know, we got separated during an ambush," I said

Before Hera could ask me anything else, a group of stormtrooper came behind us. We draw our weapon and start firing at them. During the fight, I see Hera talking on the comms. "The comms are back on?"

Hera finished talking. " Who were you talking to"

" It was Ezra, he managed to deactivate their jammer" Really... my Ezra did it. I'm impressed.

We need to get inside the inside the cafeteria in block C. Ezra, Kanan and Rex will join us." Hera told me

Frankly I wasn't worried about Kanan or Rex. I knew that they could take care of each other, I was more worry about Ezra. He was completely alone against a legion of stormtrooper. But somehow against the odd, he managed to deactivate the jammer. I know he must have taken some risks, I just hope he wasn't hurt while doing it. I wish I could be there with him, to protect him.

(Ezra pov)

I was inside the power cell room, hiding inside a vent above the ground. I see the power cell in the middle of the room. The power cell is actually a giant kyber crystal. There were wires attached to it, connecting the power source and the cannon above it.

There were a lot of guards patrolling the power source. I could see a couple of droidekas, they were in a circling formation around the kyber crystal. I was waiting for my mysterious friend to distract them but I didn't know how he will do it. There was literally an army inside, protecting the power cell. Even he couldn't be able to fight them all up without getting seriously hurt.

I saw an imperial office talking on his comms. He looks confused, like he didn't know if this was real or not. After a few seconds, he nods his head and ends the call. He turns toward his men, giving them the signals to follow him.

" I guess that was the signal" They all left, leaving the power cell unprotected. " I wonder how he did it" I said to myself.

I jump down. I look around to make sure that I am alone. I walk toward the power source as I was contacting my mysterious friend on the comm.

" I'm here. How did you manage to get rid of the guards" I ask

" It doesn't matter how I did it. You should concentrate on warning your friends." he said as the doors from the room sealed off. " I sealed off the room. no one should be able to stop you now. Once you warned your friend, destroy the power cell." He said.

" How am I supposed to destroy it. I don't have any explosive with me" I said

" He doesn't take a genius to blow something. You have a lightsaber, use it."

I activated my lightsaber. " It's time Ezra, Remember you're doing it for your family, for everything they did for you" I grab my comms and contact them.

Sabine,Ashoka, Zeb and Rex were inside the cafeteria, They managed to fight off the guards who ambush them. The door to the cafeteria open, revealing Kanan, Rex and the rest of the rebels soldiers.

" Kanan" Hera yell while grabbing him in a tight hug. " I'm so glad that you're alright."

" Me too" Kanan said, hugging her back. " Where is Ezra" Kanan ask

" I don't know, he should be here by now," Hera responds.

Sabine was getting impatient, she couldn't wait anymore. She needed to find Ezra. Suddenly all their comms went on. They heard Ezra voice.

" Guys, you'll all need to get out of here" Ezra said

" We're not leaving without you " Sabine yell. She couldn't believe what she angry that suggested something like that.

" Yes,you are, if you all want to leave. I'm right next to the power cell. I'm about to blow it up. You will all need to leave this place." Ezra said

" Ezra, you don't have to do this. We can figure something out." Hera's eyes started to water up.

" Yeah kid, Don't do this" Zeb said. He didn't believe that this was happening.

" I'm sorry but I have to do this. I can't let you risk your life for this. You're too important for the rebellion. They need you. To give hope to the galaxy" Ezra said

" What about you? you're as important than any of us." Sabine said. She was panicking for Ezra's sake. She didn't want him to sacrifice himself even though it though it will be the most honorable death according to her culture. Dying, to protect the ones you love was the most honorable act that any mandolorian could do. He will have a sacred tomb, for his heroic act, display in public for all Mandalorian to see and to remember. But she didn't care about honor now, all she wanted, is to have Ezra safe and sound by her side

" I'm not as important as you all. I'm just a poor kid who lost his parents. A kid who spent seven years trying desperately to survive. I was selfish, I didn't care about anybody except for myself. That was the case until I met you guys. You change me for the better. You made me realize that there was something more than just stealing and surviving. You showed me that I could be something more. I learn to trust and to help others thanks to you all"

" EZRA BRIDGER STOPS TALKING LIKE THAT. YOU WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS" Sabine was crying now. She wasn't ready to accept his fate.

Ezra heard Sabine yelling at him to stop this nonsense. He didn't, he continues his speech. " I want to thank you all for everything you did for. Thank you Kanan for teaching me the ways of a Jedi. You taught me how I could use my abilities to help people. I know that I wasn't always the best student. I often miss practice or complain that you were too hard at me and that I couldn't do. You don't know how many time, I thought of quitting everything but you kept me going. You were always there to encourage me when I thought the task was too difficult. You never lost faith in me. you always knew that I could rinse the task even though I had my doubts. Hera, you are like a mother to me. I knew I could always tell you everything without being afraid of being judged. When I was scared or needed someone to talk to without having to deal with Jedi mumbo jumbo talk" That last part brought a sad smile from Kanan

"You were always there for me. You never turn me down no matter how ridiculous my problem was." Hera had a small smile. She was so happy that Ezra saw her as a mother figure. She always wanted for him to be happy and to relied n someone when he was feeling down. She was glad that she was that person.

Ezra continued" Zeb, I know we started on the wrong. In the beginning, I hate you. You were always teasing me, stealing my stuff or humiliated me in front of everyone. But I quickly realized that even though you were a real pain in the ass. You care. When I was in danger, you were there to protect me. You never let anyone hurt me or any of our friend without having a say in it. I eventually learn to live with you and in the end to appreciate you, I even started to admire you for your courage. Never afraid to face the enemy straight on. But there is one thing that I could never stand it. Your snoring during the night, You sound like an old elephant farting. You're even worse than the AT-AT."

The joke didn't bring a smile on the Lasat. He was just too sad to have a smile on his face. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Ezra.

" And finally Sabine, Out of all people you're the one who will always have a special place in my heart. You're one of the most amazing person that I had ever met. I always appreciate our time together. You have the most creative mind in this universe. Your paintings are real masterpieces, no one can ever hope to compete with you. If I was given one dollar for every time I was frozen in place, looking at your painting, admiring the shades of the colors, I will be a billionaire. Every time I see your eyes, I need a map because I'm lost in their beauty. Your smile is so bright that even the sun is blinded." Ezra sign sadly before continuing in a lower tone." What I am trying to say, is that I love you Sabine, since the very first day we met. When you had remove your mask and that I saw you for the first time. I knew it ,right at this moment, that I'll be always there for you. I would follow anywhere, even if you were on the other side of the galaxy. I know that I may appear as a child or immature with my bad attempt at flirty but it doesn't mean that I don't have genuine feelings for you and not just a boy crush. I just didn't know how to show that I love you."

By now, Sabine was crying, her knees on the floor. She knew that Ezra had feelings for her but she didn't know how deeply he was in love with her, not until now. She was so tongue-tied by his words that she couldn't seem to form words in her mouth. All she did was cry in front of everyone but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to hold Ezra in her arms one last time, to feel his tone body while he was caressing her back, and forget everything around them. To live in their own world.

" Thank you guys for giving me a second chance to be a better person. I love you all and I will always remember you. You've become my second family which was the biggest present for me. Now it's my turn to give you something back, a chance to live." And with that the comms turn off.

Silence fills the cafeteria. No one made a sound except for the whimpering cries of Sabine, even Zeb had a tear running down his left cheek. No one knew what to do, they were all saddened by losing their friend, a member of their family. Hera came behind a crying Sabine, putting her hand on her shoulder.

" Sabine we have to go." Hera told her.

" HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, WE NEED TO SAVE HIM. DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT" When Sabine turn around to face Hera, she saw dried tears on her cheeks, her eyes were red just like hers. She had been crying.

" I'm sor..." Hera didn't gave her time to apologize before wrapping her arms around her.

" I know you. You don't have to apologize" Hera let her cried on her shoulder. Their hug was interrupted by the sound of alarm, followed by a robotic voice on the speakers.

" Evacuated the ship, evacuated the ship, The superweapon is damage. I repeat,The superweapon is damage. All personnel must leave this site now."

Hera broke the silence." let's go 's not make Ezra's sacrifice goes in waste"

Phoenix Squadron was running towards Hangar C to steal imperial shuttle. The ship is grumbling down, the ceiling was falling down, the walls were fractured. When they re in Hangar C, they saw plenty of stormtroopers running toward TIE fighter or imperial shuttle. They were too distracted from leaving the Star Destroyer before it exploded that they didn't notice Phoenix Squadron stealing one of their imperial shuttles.

When the rebels have left the BCC8- Star destroyer, the others Star Destroyer went to hyperspace to avoid the blast radius.

Sabine was looking out of the window as she saw the Star Destroyer getting absorbed by the black hole generator. She had tears in her eyes as she acknowledged the fact that she had lost the love of her life.


	6. Funeral

(Sabine pov)

inside the ghost on yavin base.

It's been a week since that fateful day. The day when Ezra, the love of my life, has sacrificed himself to protect his friend and family. He gave his life for us. Ever since his death, nothing has been the same. Kanan started meditating for hours, he was blaming himself for not being there for him. Zeb had stop joking around. He spent most of his time training with Rex, trying to keep himself in shape. I think his death had inspired him to work harder, to prevent us from sharing his fate. Hera spent her time working on the ghost, trying to do something productive since Ezra gave a second chance to live. She didn't want his sacrifice to be in vain. As for me, I was lost. I just spent my entire days crying in my room In front of the painting of Ezra. Yes, that's right, the painting that I didn't want to show Ezra, was a painting of himself. For a long time, Ezra was stuck inside my head. I couldn't think of anything else except for him, so I decided to paint him, to keep myself distracted. After I realize that I love him, I wanted to show my painting, to show him how much I love him. But now, I couldn't do it anymore. I have lost all motivations and inspiration to paint.

Knock*

Knock*

I heard someone knocking on my door. I didn't answer it, I wanted to be left alone

" Sabine" I heard Hera before she enters my room while holding a plate of food. She sat on my bed, right next to me. I had my hands on my faces as I was crying. I didn't want to her show my face.

" Sabine, you need to get out of your room. You can't spend your entire time locking yourself inside. You need to eat. Ezra wouldn't want you to starve yourself to death. He would want you to be strong for him." Hera said before handing a piece of apple in which I take of a bite on it.

" You were right" I said. Hera had a confused look on her face. She didn't understand my statement.

" I should have told him how I felt about him. I should have told him that I love him. I think that I always have, I just didn't want to admit it. Now I hated myself for this. You don't know how many time, I wanted to confess to him but I couldn't. I was too scare. Can you believe it, Me, a mandolorian who spends her entire time in battles,who was in the beginning a bounty hunter dealing with the worst kind of criminal, and eventually she was part of something so much grander than herself. But she couldn't even confess her feelings for the boy she fell in love, just because she was scared." I was now standing in front of Ezra's painting, angry at myself.

Hera stood behind me, wrapping her arms around my body." I'm sorry Sabine. I'm sorry that you couldn't have the chance to confess your love. I also know that among all of us, you're the one who suffered the most from his death. But you don't have to see it like the end but as a beginning. He gave you the greatest present: the future. He gave his life so that you could live. He wouldn't want any of us to linger on his death. He would want us to keep fighting, so that we can give other people the chance to have future. A future free of the empire, free of the oppression. People would be able to express themselves without the fear of being executed. That's the future that Ezra would want us to achieve."

I don't know how she did it, but she manages to make me feel better. I remove her arms from me and face her. "Thank you Hera" I told her

" Your welcome. Remember you don't have to do this 're family, we stick together no matter what. I know we will get through this " by now Hera had noticed the giant painting of Ezra on the wall. " Is that the secret project, that you didn't want Ezra to see?" Hera asked.

" Yeah, I was planning on showing it to him after the mission" I said. Hera gave me a sympathetic smile before grabbing my shoulder.

" Are you ready?" She asks

I took a deep breath" Yes, I should be ready"

" Do you want to put the painting right next to his memorial?" Hera said

" Yes, I would like that."

" Good, the funeral will be in 2 hours. It should give you time to do it" Hera said before leaving me alone in my room, but this time I feel much better. I know that it will still hurt but at least I still have my family with me. I grab the sandwich that Hera gave me and start to eat it as I was admiring the painting of Ezra. All the good memories of Ezra start to fill my mind.

As I was leaving the ghost, I saw Ezra and Zeb room door open. I decided to investigate and walk inside. Zeb was crunch down while putting Ezra belongings inside a box. When I entered his room, Zeb looks up at me with a sad smile on his face.

" Hey Sabine, How are you" He asked.

" I'm fine for the most you, what are you doing" I asks

" I was gathering Ezra stuff for you. I thought that you will like to have them" He said while giving me the box. I take it from his hand." Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" I said

" You really care for the kid, don't you?"

" No, I don't just care about him. I love him." I respond in which Zeb gave me a small life.

"What so funny?" I raise my eyebrow. I was confused and a little mad, that he found something funny about my confession.

" It's nothing really, I was just thinking about the deal I made with Ezra" Zeb had a small smile on his face.

" What kind of deal?"

" Remember all the time that Ezra try to win your heart by flirty with you. Well one day, I told him to stop trying, that you were not his type. He started to get angry at him, he wanted to show me that he could persuade you to be in a relationship with him. So we made a bet. If he manages to make you fall in love with him, then I will give him 500 dollars. I guess, he won the bet after all." He gave me a small laugh. " I wish he was to get his reward" He said.

" Me too. Even if you will be broke" I joked, which cause him to laugh.

I left Zeb's room, leaving him time to prepare himself for the funeral. I was carrying the box full of Ezra belongings inside of my room. I decided not open it for now since the wound was still fresh. I didn't want to give myself more pain by looking inside of the box. Maybe one day, when I will be able to move on, I will open it but for now I will leave it under my bed. I was just content that I have a small piece of Ezra right next to me when I am inside of my room.

We were outside of Yavin base, on a plain field not far away from the base. Everyone had gathered in front of Ezra's memorial. The ghost crew, Rex, Wolffe, Ashoka and me were behind Ezra's memorial, facing the crowd. Mon mothma and commander Sato were with the crowd. Nobody said anything. Our head was bent with eyes closed while whispering our last prayer.

When we open our eyes, Hera steps forward "We are all gathered here to honor the death of Ezra Bridger for his heroic act. Not only did he save us, he saves the all galaxy from the empire by destroying their superweapon. In doing that he lost his life, but at least he gave us hope that we can defeat the empire even though they have more money, more weapons, more resources and more manpower. They are not invincible and Ezra had shown us. We should honor his death by keeping fighting for what we believe in; Peace, freedom and hope. I remember the first time that I saw him, back in lethal. He was a poor defenseless kid who lived alone for seven years since the empire took away his family from him. He had trust issues, he didn't care about anybody except for himself. But When I saw him, I knew at that moment that he was special and filled with a lot of potentials. He just needed someone to help him reach the potential and he had. I saw him grow into a young man even if he was fifteen years old. He faced so many challenges which were more difficult than the next. He proved himself that he was capable of being part of this Rebel Alliance to save others from sharing his fate."

Once Hera finished her speech, Everyone at the funeral went to deposit the flower that they have brought with them while paying them respect at him. Once everyone had finished with their respect and left. I was alone in front of his memorial.

" Rest in peace my love. You will always have a special place in my heart. I will always love you even after your death, no man could replace you" Sabine puts a rose flower on Ezra memorial before returning with the others. Now she has to restart her life, but this time without her lover boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note
> 
> I know this is a really short chapter. I wanted to get it over with the death of Ezra before digging in the meat of the story. Next chapter,will be much longer and you will see what happen to Ezra after his sacrifice.
> 
> I give you a hint: Ludwing flamm


	7. Nexus

(Ezra Pov)

Somewhere beyond the galaxy

"Where am I?" My memories start to resurface inside of my head. I remember now. The mission, the dark mysterious figure who saved me, my friends, the black hole generator, my death and Sabine the love my life in which I sacrifice myself so she could live. Now I only see pure blackness. Is that how the afterlife look like?

"Wait a minute, am I actually dead?" Why do I feel pain all over my body? I thought that you didn't feel anything in the afterlife. I feel something brushing my nose, It's tickling me. "where am i" I see a bright light penetrating my eyelid. I open my eyes to see grass all around me as I was lying on the ground. With some difficulty I manage to stand up, my legs were still sore.

When I manage to stand up, My eyes went wide from the sight that I saw. The sky was purple and I couldn't see any sun up there. The trees around me were made by some kind of brown crystal with golden color the air feels different, It's lighter, more clean somehow? Behind me was the Star Destroyer broke in half. It crashed in a lake. When I approach it, I realize that the water was green but not green as if it was rotten. It was a key lime green, I could even see the different rocks through the water. I crouch down on the floor, took a handful of water and drank it. The water tastes normal, It didn't have any salt in it. It was perfectly clean. While continuing to drink, a small fish jump out of the water and attach itself on to my face. I scream and try to remove it. Once it was out of my face, I had a better look at him. It has two antennas on his back with webbed feet. " Well, that's not something that you see every day."I look behind me, far away from the Star Destroyer, I see a temple on top of a mountain. I feel something strange about this place, It's calling me. I feel the force telling me to answer his call. Without thinking, I started to walk toward it.

While I was walking, I took my time to observe my surroundings. Everything looks peaceful, the wind blowing on the leaf, the sound of birds whistling inside the tree, the different kinds of animal that I have never seen in my life. I had my eyes close, focusing through the force to have a better look at my surrounding but the force act differently on this planet. I have a hard time to focus on it. I felt something strange beyond the force. I sensed some kind of dark energy on this planet. This strange energy is crossing with the force. " What kind of energy is this? I never felt this before?"

When I reach the mountain, I look up to see a giant stair leading up to the temple. "Great, I need to climb all these steps to reach the top. this should be fun" I thought sarcastically. Once I finally reach the temple, I fell to the ground from exhaustion. I was breathing heavily, my heart was pounding fast inside of my chest and my legs were sore. I couldn't move anymore so I decided to lie down and rest. "Karabast! I hope that I will never have to do this again. My legs can't take it anymore"Once my heart calm down and that legs weren't hurting anymore, I stood up in front of a giant gate. There were two statues of the giant flying lizard on each side of the gate. "What kind of animal is this. I keep seeing it everywhere, in my visions and now in this strange place. Maybe this temple is connected with my visions somehow"

Suddenly the gates open revealing a giant training yard with weapon stash around the walls of the gate. There were dummies in the middle of the yard. At the far end of the training yard, there was the temple. " Is anybody here?" I yell. It seems that the temple was empty. I reach the temple door and open it, revealing a giant hallway. There was a soft carpet covering the floor. The wall was covered with colorful paintings of nature; paintings of lake, forest, animals... All around the room had armors on display. Armor that I never saw before, some of them looks heavy and some look lighter. Their style is unique, I wonder who made them?

On the ceiling, there was a painting of a battle. On one side there were humans, wearing the same type of armor as those inside the temple. On the other side there were a different kind of species. They were so much bigger and stronger than the humans. Their skin was red and they had curl horns on their head. Above the battle, there were three persons on the side of the humans. They are a young woman, a young man and an elder. On the other side, there was a man wearing a full body armor. He had two blades coming out of his gauntlet on each arm. Fire was coming out of his body.

At the end of the room, was a fountain. In front of it was an orb standing on top of a pedestal. The moment I put my hand on it, I felt the force spread through my body, making the orb glow. The water from the fountain was drained out, revealing a staircase which leads beneath the temple.

I was in the same place from my vision. The cave where I saw the monks kneeling down on the ground, bowing their head in front of the armor. The same armor in which my mysterious savior wore. I wonder if he was trap on this planer just like me. I never knew if he managed to escape the blast radius or not. Maybe, he has the answer that I'm looking for.

While I was walking toward the armor, I felt multiple presences around me but I couldn't figure out where they were hiding. When I touched the armor, Visions started to fill my eyes. I saw fire everywhere. My home planet was completely destroyed, the fire was consuming it. I could hear screaming inside of my head. The scream of people in agony. They were running away from whatever danger was coming toward them. I could see the body of dead people lying on the ground. The scent of death was all around the city. I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted the vision to end but they still continue to appear in my head. The next thing I saw, was a battle in Coruscant. The ghost crew was there with Ashoka, Rex and Wolffe. They were fighting off the invaders. The invaders are the demons that were drawn on the ceiling. They were trying their best to push my the invaders but they were too many and too strong to be pushed back. They managed to break inside of the capital, killing everyone inside, no matter who they were, Senator, adult, children. That didn't matter, they all share the same fate; death. Then he came, the armored man with blades coming out of his gauntlet. He was the man in charge of the assault.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" That voice I heard this voice before. Yes, it was the same demonic voice that I hear during my second vision. He was the spirit who contacted me. "Who is he?"

Kanan tries to strike him from behind in which he sensed his intention. He turns around, grabs his lightsaber with his hand and sends a powerful force lightning that went through his body, burning the surface of his skin.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO" I scream. I couldn't believe it, my master who spend hours training me in the ways of a Jedi. My master who became, through our time together, a father to me, just died in front of me.

"AAARRRGGHH" I heard Zeb roar before attacking Kanan's killer. He uses his AB-75 bo-rifle to strike him. Every attack he did, wad easily block by the armored man. He tried to do a verticle strike at his face. The armored man locks his bo-rifle between his blade and uses his second double bladed gauntlet to break his weapon. Once weapon broke, he went for his ribs with hand. but before he could hit him, two blades pierce through his stomach.

" ZEB" I scream his name. I didn't want to be there anymore. I just want to be back with my family but I wasn't. I was still stuck in this vision.

The figure felt a small burn on his back. He turns around to see Sabine and Hera aiming their gun at him. He dodges every shot from them. He was too fast, for them to keep track of his movement.

slash*

Everyone stop. The armored man behind them with blood pouring down his gauntlet. Hera covered her throat with her hands. Blood was coming out from her fingers. Her eyes rolled behind her head before she collapses on the ground.

"Please stop this, I can't stand it anymore"

Sabine had tears on her face. She was furious now. She gave everything she got to kill him. She uses her double pistol, her grenades, shock bombs, anything that she could throw at him. But it didn't matter, he would not die. Sabine uses her jetpack to get the high ground while firing at him but that didn't stop the demon. He jumps into the air, he grabs her by her throat and slams her on the ground. The impact was so hard, that it broke her back

"AAAAAAHHHHH" she screamed from agony.

The demon stood in front of her, enjoying to see her pain. He grabs her face. " DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HER. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO" I screamed. but he didn't hear me, he continues to grab her by face and making her look at his eyes. He pierced her eyes with his thumb, making her tremble under his grip. She tried to escape his hand but she was in too much pain to budge him. He grabbed her throat and twisted it, killing her instantly.

"NNNNOOOOOOO" I screamed

I detach my hand from the armor and fell to the ground. I had tears in my eyes. This vision was the worst of them all. I just saw my entire family being slain by this monster.

" Ezra Bridger. Finally we meet each other" I hear someone speaks my name. I look up to see the monks all around me. I immediately stood up and try to grab my lightsaber to defend myself. I don't know who they are, I won't let them hurt me or my family. When I was about to grab my lightsaber, I realized that it was gone. "It must have surely broken when I pierce the power cell with it."

" Relax, we want you no harm. We aren't your ennemi" He told me.

" Who are you" I demanded.

" My name is James Mori" he gave me small bow. " And I'm part of the Koto clan."

" Where are we?" I wanted to know which planet I was trapped on

"We're in the Nexus"

" The Nexus? Where is that" I was confused

" The nexus is a passageway between our world and theirs" He said

" Who's their? Who are you talking about? I ask

" The yokai. They are creature from another dimension. Their leader, as you might know him, is the tengu" My eyes went wide. I know this name. It's the name of the spirit who I saw killed my family. " It's the name of..."

" The name of the spirit who contacted you, Yes I know. I saw him too." He interrupted me.

" Who is he?"I ask

" I will tell you in do time, but for now I suggest that you get something to eat. One of my warriors will show you the kitchen. You can eat anything you want. Once you're done, join at the main entrance of the temple" He said.

Since I'm stuck in this world, I decide to follow his instruction. Maybe, finally I will have the answer that I was seeking.

I was on my knees, in the middle of the main hall where the fountain was located. In front of me was James who also on his knee. He was in a deep meditation, we didn't talk for few minutes. Without opening his eyes, he pointed, with his finger, the three persons in the paintings. "Do you know who are they" He asks

" No" I respond

" They are called the Ones. They the representative of the of the Force. The daughter represent the light side, the son is the dark side and the father is balance. They are the most powerful force wielder in this galaxy. They were born about a million years ago." He said

I was looking at the picture blown away by this news. " And the tengu represented what?"

" The tengu represent the Unbalanced, chaos and death. This painting represents a great battle between those four, one million years ago." He said

" How did you know all this"

" Because I was there"

" WHAT!. but that means that you are a million years old. How can you be still alive?" He gave a small laugh at my reaction. I still couldn't believe what I heard.

" Make yourself comfortable. This will be a long story"

This story began way before your time or my time.

The Force didn't always exist. Before our universe, before the Force, There was only the void; Pure emptiness. Life didn't exist back then.

One day, there was a massive explosion through the void which causes the creation of our word, and with this world the Force was born to bring balance to our universe. But our world wasn't the only world that I was created during the explosion. While our world was in formation, It's counterpart was also been created; The underworld or as you may call it, the word of chaos.

This world was consumed by a dark energy called the demon blood. In contrary to the Force, The demon blood was bringing chaos and unbalance to his world.

For centuries our world and the underworld was living in harmony, they mostly stay away from each other since they couldn't match. The only thing that was connecting them, was the nexus which was created during the explosion. It serves as a passageway between those world. Sometimes their energy will leak from each other which could cause a disturbance in the Force or in extremely rare occasion, can created a hybrid.

As time went on, the demon blood was becoming more hungry for chaos. His world wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger. He needed another world to bring chaos. Unfortunately for us, we were this world that the demon blood wanted to consume. To accomplish his goal, he created a powerful being who serves as his representative for his world. This being was the tengu. For many years the tengu assembled an army of yokai(demon) to invade our world since he couldn't physically enter our world because he wasn't compatible with our world. It's like water and oil that doesn't mix together. The force had sensed the demon blood intention and decided to defend itself from his army of demons. So the Force also created three powerful being as his representative. Those three were the Ones. They were created to protect our world from the wrath of the tengu. Even those three couldn't physically enter the underworld.

During the upcoming battle, Life was being formed. There was already a few sentient beings that were created. Among all of them, there was the humans, the Chiss and finally the Arbelan. The Ones made contact with all of us to explain the outcoming disaster that will fall abound us if we didn't stop the Yokai.

The Chiss were a highly intelligent species with technologies that were a beyond their time. The Arbelan were the ones who you saw, wearing those yellow robes as a monk. They have mastered it the art of ninjitsu. An ancient art martial art in which it concentrated on how to kill a man efficiently. They learn to use ther internal energy to increase their overall physical strength. Also, they learn the art of stealth; On how to sneak behind enemies' wall to assassinate your target. Out of all of us the Arbelan were best fighter. Also the Arbelan were divided into four clans; the Koto clan, the Kioski clan, the Hobo clan and the foot clan. As for the human, we were not the best fighter or the most intelligent species but we were more numerous. Perfect to created more soldier. We were all working together with the Ones to prevent the tengu from consuming our world. The Chiss were in charge of construction our weapons and armors and the Arbelan were in charge of training us in their martial art.

I was one of their students. At thirteen years old, I was trained in the art of ninjitsu by the Koto clan. I learn different technique on how to kill a man, and also how to use my body energy to deliver powerful strikes to my enemies. The Ardelan people were impressed by my progression. I was quickly mastering their every skill. I was becoming the best among their student. At twenty-one years old, I was granted the rank of master and I was fully integrated into their clan. I was fully a member of the Koto clan. As the war was approaching the Ones needed more powerful warriors. We weren't enough in their mind. So they decided to teach a certain of people, who were Force-sensitive, in the way of the force. They learn how to use the force to sense their surrounding, to connect themselves with the world around us. I was part of their student. Once I had reached my rank of master in ninjitsu, the Ones took me away to train me in the way of the force.

After many years of preparing ourselves we were ready, well at least that's what we thought. As the Yokai were marching towards us through the Nexus. We were standing at the end of the Nexus. Blocking the passage towards our world. The battle lasted for hours. The Yokai were far stronger than us but with the training of the Arbelan and the Ones. We manage to fight them off. We were using the force to help us fight against the demon blood. In the beginning we thought that we could win. Even if they outnumbered us, we were better fighter and with the Chiss, we had better armor and weapons than The Yokai. We managed to force them to retreat. We thought the war was over and that we had won; big mistake. As we were celebrating their retreat we failed to releaze that they didn't give up the fight. It was just a tactical retreat. We heard a scream from the sky. We all look up to see dragons coming toward us. Dragons were mystical creature that originated in the underworld. Those dragons were burning our men. It took us a long time, but eventually, we managed to defeat those creatures. Unfortunately, it wasn't the end of the battle. After the dragons were killed, the Yokai became to charge at us again but this time, they were numerous than us. He couldn't defeat them all. The only reason of why he managed to survive was the Ones. As the Yokai was running toward us, The Ones use all the energy from the force to create a massive Force shield that stopped the Tengu's army to enter our world. We survived this battle but we all knew that was just the beginning. They will try penetrated the force shield or find another passageway for them to infiltrate our world.

For the next months, we were treating our wounds. We were all trying to figure out, how to prepares ourselves for the next battle. The Force shield wouldn't be able to protect us for internity, We needed to find a plan. While we were preparing, We discovered that a small group of Yokai managed to enter our world. I was sent by the Ones to investigate the way that the Yokai used to enter our universe. During my investigation, I discover that the Nexus wasn't the only passageway between our world. There were others but on a much smaller scale. Leaks where the demon's blood was pouring out on our world. They couldn't teleport an entire army but they could use it to enter a few demons. Those passageways are called Axus.

The Chiss thought that we should use those Axus to our advantage. We could enter some of our men to infiltrate their world. Since the Ardelan were the best in the art of stealth, The Koto clan and I were sent to the underworld. We had one mission; to kill the tengu. When we were transported to the underworld my eyes went wide. Their world was pure chaos and death. The ground was broken, the sky was red, flames and lava were everywhere. Even the Yokai were in a state of chaos. They were fighting each other, I even saw some of them eating themselves for hunger but also for pleasure. The climate was always changing; Sometimes it was calm, sometimes the ground was shaking, releasing a cloud of smoke which will blind everyone. After a couple of days of hiding and searching. We discover the location of the tengu. He was resting in a castle surrounded by mountains. Among all of them, there was an active volcano behind the needed to infiltrate his castle fast because we learned his plan on how to infiltrate his army pass the Force shied. It was an ancient ritual where the subject will divide his or her soul in four-part, one part will stay inside the host and the others will insert inside three dark Kyber crystal; which originated in their world. He will install those crystals inside the principal Axus, which are located in Mandalore, Coruscant and the Chiss homeworld. The demon's blood from that crystal will link them together, creating a wormhole, a passageway between our world and the underworld. We needed to stop this ritual but it will not be easy. We needed to enter Okla's lair. Those were small creature that could devour a man in seconds. Alone they didn't present a threat but together well... that's another story. I lost a lot of my friends back then. Not many managed to survive their we exited their lair, we infiltrated the tengu quarters. He was inside of his throne room. He resembles a Yokai but he was much bigger, stronger and faster. his skin was made of lava rocks with fire and smoke all around his body. The tengu had begun the ritual, he was transferring a part of his soul inside of a dark Kyber crystal. But before he managed to complete the ritual. I grab my sword and pierced the dark crystal, causing a massive explosion. I heard the tengu scream of pain and of anger before attacking us. One of my brothers tried to use his kusarigama chain to tied his arms around his body, but tengu saw his intention. He grabbed the chains, spin it while my brother was still holding the chain which causes the chain to wrap around his neck and yanked his head off. The rest of my clan launched at him, attacking him in all direction. But he was too powerful, he managed to block all of their attacks with no problem. Quickly one by one, we were wiped out completely until I was the only one left. I tried to pierce my sword through his heart but I was stopped by him, he punched me in my chest, sending me crashing into the wall. I was surprised that his punch didn't actually hurt me. There was no bruise, no broken ribs, nothing. When I stood up, the rocks wrapped around my legs, frozen me in place.

" HAHAHAHAHA. You fool, you thought that you can kill me. HAHAHAHAH"

When he stabbed me in my chest with his hand. I fell something pouring through my body. Something painful. I could see my blood becoming dark with smoke coming out of it. I lost the color of my eyes(blue) and it was replaced by pure blackness. With a roar, I managed to break myself free my chain and send a powerful force blast at him. He was sent flying into the wall.

"What was that? How did you manage to survive?" the tengu was surprised

I just stood there, shock from what I just did. It wasn't the Force that I felt when I push him away. This time, it's was the demon's blood. I could feel it through my body. I could sense the unbalance and the chaos from this place. How don't know how but I managed integrated the demon's blood inside of my system. But before I could comprehend what happened. The tengu launched at me. I did a quick sidestep, dodging his attack. I was blocking and dodging his every attack. Because of the demon's blood, I was faster and stronger. I had a better sense of my surrounding and a better understanding of my enemy intention, I could see glimpses of his mind. Eventually, the tengu quickly catch on since he had better knowledge of the demon's blood. He went to grab me by my face with his hand, I grabbed one of his claw, twisted and use the momentum from his attack to send flying across the room. While he was still lying down I jumped into the air to strike him on his face, he stops my sword with one finger before punching me in the face. When stood up, he levitated a giant piece of rock from the ground, sending it flying toward me which I didn't have time to dodge it. The rock crashed on top of me, immobilizing me. He came near me, grabbing my right arm before breaking it. I screamed in agony, trying desperately to free myself while he was laughing at my misery. By using the pain from my body, I sent a powerful shockwave, making the ground shake which caused the castle structure to collapse on top of us.

I use this distraction to run toward Okla's lair. I could hear the tengu scream from frustration, realizing that I was gone. Inside the lair, I kill every Okla who were in my way. With the demon's blood, I could sense their presence better in the darkness. But still, some of them managed to claw on me. Once I exited the lair, I went through the Axus, escaping the underworld. It took me time but eventually, I managed to return back to my clan. When I arrived there, I collapsed on the ground. I was barely alive, I was using the force to help me heal my wound. My clan took me and treated me.

I told the Ones about the tengu plan for using the principal Axus to create a passageway between our world. The foot clan was in charge of protecting the Axus in Mandalore. Without our knowledge, the leader of the foot clan, Oroku Saki, or better know as the shredder had another plan. Out of all the clan of the Arbelan, the foot clan was the most brutal and the most dangerous. The others clan didn't really interact with the foot clan. They mostly thought that the foot dishonorable clan but since they some of the best fighter of their kind. The Ones let them fight with us. So when the shredder discovers the demon's blood leaking out of the Axus. He wanted to learn how to control it. He spent months extracting the demon's blood and studying it. He wanted to learn how to use this newfound power to defeat the Yokai. He knew that the Ones wouldn't approve of his action to study the demon's blood because it could corrupt the mind of the subject.

Since the tengu's plan of inserting his soul inside of the dark Kyber crystal had failed he needed another plan to bring his army into our world. Since he had lost a part of his soul during the explosion, he couldn't redo the ritual because he wasn't whole anymore. If he had redone the ritual, his mind would have broken. He needed to find another way. Luckily for him, he had an opportunity. He senses the shredder trying to learn how to wield the demon's blood. He decides to contact him through the demon's blood. The more the shredder was studying the demon blood the more his mind was becoming corrupted by his power. The tengu used this to slowly infiltrate his mind. Since he couldn't physically enter our world, he will use the shredder as a vessel to infiltrate our world.

As for me, I was trying to learn how to wield the demon's blood. According to the Ones, I was a hybrid between the force and the demon's blood. This phenomenon is rare but not impossible since the demon's blood and the force could link together because of an Axus. But still, this was a rare thing. Most of the time, when the Force and the Demon's blood floating inside of living being, the subject die. But in extremely rare case, the two can mix together creating a hybrid. So the day where I destroyed the dark Kyber crystal, The demon's blood had mixed with the Force inside of my body, making me a hybrid. When my people hear about my condition, they started to call me Purotekutā which mean protector. They believe that I was sent by the universe to protect our world against the Tengu.

One day, I was with the Chiss people inside of the capital palace. They had constructed a new weapon that we could use against the Yokai. It's called a nuclear bomb. It's a massive bomb that could radius of 20 miles but that wasn't the best feature about this bomb. On impact the bomb will release radiation into the air, poisoning everybody inside of the 60 miles radius where the bomb landed. We would have gas mask that will protect us against the radiation. As we were talking the foot clan attack us. Through the shredder the tengu had managed to corrupt the mind of every member of the foot clan. They wanted to have access to the Axus which was located under the palace. We managed to fight them off, stopping them for using the Axus to create an access point for the Yokai.

I immediately left the Chiss planet to warn the other's clan about the foot clan. When I arrived there, I was devasted. The foot clan had let an assault against Arbelan, killing everyone except for few members of my clan. Once the remaining members of my clan were safe and sound, I went to Mandalore without warning the Chiss, the Ones or the republic, to face off the Shredder. I wanted my revenge.

Once I arrived there, I was ambush by the foot clan. In my mind, I was fuel by rage. I wanted to make them pay for what they did to the Arbelan who had accepted me as one of their own. They became my family and I wanted to honor their death by killing their murderer. The Axus was located underground, more specific in krownest. When I was I front of the Nexus, Shredder was there but it wasn't him. The Tengu had managed to possess his mind, able to walk into our world. We had a long battle. Neither of us wanted to abandon the fight until one of us was kill.

" You can't kill me " He said before lunching at me. He went for my throat with his double-bladed gauntlet. I rolled away, dodging his attack. I use the force to grab a giant rock and throw it at him. He punched the rock with hand, breaking the rock in pieces. I threw a smoke bomb into his face, blinding him for a few seconds. I use this opportunity to stab him in his chest.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed. I realized that he wasn't actually there. He had created a projection of himself.

In reality he was in the Nexus, behind the force shield that The Ones had created. As the Ones were distracted by the foot clan who attack them in their homeworld. They had failed to notice that the tengu had infiltrated our world. He uses the demon's blood to destroy the force shield.

With the Force shield down the Yokai army charged through the Nexus. Chiss and the Republic were already there to fight off the invader. As the yokai were attacking the front line, the shredder was behind his enemy, killing them one by for me I needed to be there to help the Chiss and the republic. So I use the Axus to teleport into the underworld. Then I use their world to access the Nexus. As the battle between the Yokai and Our kind continue, The chiss were preparing their new weapon to be launch. As for me, I ran past everyone to assist the Ones against the tengu shredder.

I ran behind, striking his back with my sword. He turns around to send a fireball at me. I jump into the air, grab three ninja star and throw it at him. He blocks all of them with his gauntlet. The son extended his hand sending force lightning at him. The tengu absorbs the lightning, sending it back at him. I levitated a piece of the ground with the force and threw it at him. Shredder grabbed the piece of ground with his hand, and threw it at the daughter, rendering her unconscious. Then he spat fire with his mouth toward the father in which he created a force shield to protect himself. As he was spitting fire at the father, I went behind him, stabbing him in his chest. He yells in pains before turning around and returning the favor. I dodged his strike but I was force push away. As we continue to fight the tengu, we quickly realize that we couldn't defeat him. He was too fast and too powerful for all four of us to defeat him. As our battle continues, the Chiss were ready to launch the nuclear bomb at the Yokai. The Chiss warn the Republic to run away and to their gas mask the bomb explodes

" Ready...Fire" a Chiss commander told his soldier.

As the bomb exploded, Millions of Yokai die by the impact or by the radiation. The Ones had created a force shield around us to protect us against the explosion. The Tengu was caught inside of the impact radius. We thought that he was finally dead but we were wrong. As the smoke was dissipated, we saw the tengu walking toward us. We knew at this moment that the spirit of the tengu was too powerful to be destroyed. We didn't know what to do. Until I had a brilliant idea.

During my training with the Ones, I have learned to the force was floating inside of our blood. So my plan was that if I could make the tengu drink my blood, then the Demon's blood and the force will mix together. If the tengu didn't become a hybrid of the force and the demon's blood, then He will probably die.

I took a water bottle and fill it with my blood. I gave the signal to the Ones and they started attacking him. As the tengu was distracted I went behind, remove his mask and poured down my blood inside of his throat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" the tengu yell in pain. He fell on his knee and grab his throat with his hand as his body was becoming ash.

We had defeated our enemies. For days the republic, the Chiss and the lasts members of the Arbelan were celebrating this victory. We had defeated the tengu... well that's I thought during that time.

After so many years had passed since our victory, I noticed that I wasn't aging at all. I still look like a middle-age. The Ones had noticed and wanted to find out the reason that I wasn't aging. While I was searching for answer, I began to have vision. Vision of the underworld. One day, as I was practicing my ninja skill, I saw him; The tengu. He was in front of me in his original form, before he possessed Oroku Saki. He just looked at each other. No one spoke a word. As I gazing into his red eyes, his body became to change. He turning to me. In the beginning, I was confused until the lightbulb went on inside of my head. The reason why I wasn't aging was because part of his soul at transferred inside of my body. When I broke the dark Kyber crystal during the ritual, a part of him went inside of my body without me knowing. I thought in the beginning that demon's blood merges with my body, and not the soul of the tengu. So in reality the tengu wasn't was just stuck as a spirit inside of the underworld. The tengu told me that one day he will return and will have his revenge.

Once my vision ended, Me and the Ones went back inside of Nexus, to place where we neutralize the tengu. Once there, we located his armor since he was turned into ash. When I touched the armor, I could still sense the tengu spirit inside of it. which means that he could be brought back from the dead. We needed to make sure that this will never happen. I decided to make sure that the tengu wouldn't return, that I will kill myself. The problem was that I couldn't kill myself no matter how hard I try. Every time I try stab myself. There was a force shield that will prevent my knife to pierce my body.

I needed to learn more about the ritual to know how to break the spell which means, I needed to enter the underworld. But first we need to secure the armor of the tengu in case some of his followers will try to revive him. Once the armor was hiding, I enter the underworld to search for answer. For many months I was in the underworld ready every book I could find, I even interrogate some members of the foot clan, who were completely possessed by the demon's blood. But still, I couldn't find any information on this ritual. Until, I find an ancient cave under the volcano that was next to the collapsed castle of the tengu. Inside of the cave, I found the tengu journal where he wrote every information on the demon's blood or the force. In those writing, I discovered informations on the ritual. According to his journal, he didn't only use the ritual to create a passageway between our world, he also was doing it to achieve immortality. It said that the only way to kill the individual who separated his soul, you will have to bring them all back together before killing it. So this was the answer I was looking for. I needed to revive the tengu before killing it which mean I will lose the demon's blood. Even if I hated it, Without the demon's blood, I couldn't defeat the tengu. But this time he would be more powerful since his soul we be whole again. He wasn't even at his full potential but still, Me and the Ones had a difficult down to neutralize him. I can't even imagine his power if his spirit was whole. I don't think I would be able to defeat him even with help of the Ones.

For the next centuries, I would stay in the Nexus, keeping a eye for any of the tengu followers who wanted resurrect him. For this, they need my body and his armor.

(Ezra pov)

I was completely speechless, I didn't know what to say. After this story, I still had a question in my mind." What is any of this, have to do with me?"

" Because you're a hybrid between the force and the demon's blood" he said

"WHAT...are you sure?"

" Yes I'm sure, I sense the demon's blood floating in your vein" he said

" How...?" I was confused

" The demon's blood was inserted inside of your body, the moment you activated the sith temple in malachor. This Temple was another Axus that could be used to enter the underworld. A long time a sith lord had discovered the demon's blood. He spent years,without my knowledge, studying on this strange dark energy. He created a holocron where he installs the demon's blood in it. So when, you activated it, the demon's blood mixed with your body but instead of killing you, you became a hybrid. That's why you were having strange vision. The tengu had sensed this and now he wants you out of the picture."

" Why? I'm barely a fighter" I said.

" Because you are a hybrid which me you're a threat to is plan to resurrect and to consume our world, just like me. For a long time, I didn't kill him because I had to resurrect him in other to do that. I didn't want to take the chance since I wouldn't have the demon's blood to defeat him. Even if the Ones were there to help me, he would still be too powerful for them if his soul was whole, He wouldn't have any restriction on his power." He said

" If the Ones couldn't be able to defeat him, Why do you think that I will be able to? " I ask.

" Because I had seen you in the past. For many centuries The Tengu and I saw a vision of a young blue-eyed boy, who will have the power to defeat the tengu shredder. You are the only Hybrid that I discover since the end of the war. Somehow, you're link between our world and theirs. I believe that you will able to defeat him, even if his spirit will become whole again. I plan,for a long time, to train you in the martial art of ninjitsu, the force and the demon's blood. You will be the next Purotekutā that will protect our world against the Tengu. Your duty will be to stop his followers to ressurect your training will be complete, I will tell you the location of his armor."

" Why do I have to protect his armor? I mean that the armor is hidden and that you are here. You have years of experience with the demon's blood. so... They couldn't revive him with you fighting them." I was stuttering, I was nervous and afraid that I had to fight off an evil spirit from another world.

" Yes it's hidden but for how long. And as for me, I can't protect it for much longer. The demon's blood had bad side effects. Which are that the more you use the demon's blood the more your body his breaking down. In the beginning you might feel that you are undefeatable, but with time, you start to feel your body weakening since we were never meant to have the demon's blood inside of us. Even if I use the Force to help myself heal, I still feel my body breaking down. That's why I never really use the demon's blood except when it was absolutely necessary. My time is close to ending, and with my death the spirit of the tengu will return to the underworld, Which means that they will only need the armor to resurrect him. If they happen to resurrect him, then you will need to be ready when the time comes or else your vision will become a reality."

"the vision...Kanan...Zeb...Hera...Sabine my love" I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let them die. I need to protect them. Not just them but also the whole world. With a new sense of purpose I look at James and said" Alright, I will be your student. I will not let this monster destroy everything that I love"

He looks at me with a smile on his face. I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes "Good, then you training should begin tomorrow."


End file.
